Hecate's Chosen, The Other Potter
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: At the end of the Magical World as we know it, Harry Potter dies. He is chosen by Hecate to be reborn as the daughter of Charlus and Dorea Potter, and tasked with preventing the end of the Magical World. Femharry/LM. M rated in later chapters Grey Harry, AU
1. It's The End of the World As We Know It

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, and I make no money from this. All song lyrics belong solely to their writers and performing artists.

WARNINGS: This takes all cannon and twists hard to the left. This is seriously AU, and involves a fem!Harry. If either of these things bother you, READ NO FURTHER. This also uses many well-used fanfiction tropes. Any simularities to other fanfictions is not purposeful.

Chapter 1

 _Twenty three and so tired of life_ _Such a shame, to throw it all away_ _The images grow darker, still_ _Could I have been anyone other than me?_ _Dave Mathews Band - Dancing Nancies_ Harry Potter was tired. After the defeat of Voldemort, things were good - for about two months. Voldemort had been attacking muggles left, right, and center. The Millennial Bridge attack was the final straw. The country was crying out for answers. The Queen and the Prime Minister were in the know, but they were keeping to the Statute of Secrecy. Unfortunately, a muggleborn that was disenchanted with the magical world and his inability to advance in their society had spilled the secret.

He had joined the Military after Hogwarts. ( What else could he do with no formal education? ) He went as high up as he could go, and started laying out the whole situation. At first he was scoffed at, but after turning the table into a tiger, (complete with roar) they could hardly dispute it. Once the Military knew the reasons behind all those unexplainable deaths and disappearances, everything went, quite frankly, to shit. Maybe he didn't _mean_ to bring another war upon a magical society still reeling from the one that just ended, but he did.

Once the secret was spilled, magicals became hunted. Young muggleborns seen doing accidental magic were taken to "Adjustment Camps", which were nothing less than concentration camps - human experimentation and all. Diagon Ally was bombed during the mid-day rush, and Hogsmeade was reduced to ash. Rune Masters were creating better wards, but it was too little, too late. The collapse of the British Magical World started a cascade of other countries magical societies being outed.

Magical creatures were being hunted for trophies. Every witch, wizard or creature was on the run. They had all scattered to try to save themselves. Hogwarts' wards had been badly damaged due to the war, and it had destoyed the same day that Hogsmeade fell. This completely demoralized the magical community. Many people were killed, including Neville and Ginny who were helping in the rebuilding. Harry had been at Gringotts trying to salvage his relationship with the Goblins, and get his accounts in order. This was the first sign that things had gone wrong with the muggles. They had had no idea that this was their "Pearl Harbor", this was the day that would "live in infamy".

Harry, who had never had _good_ relations with muggles, came to despise them. He knew _intellectually_ that there were good muggles out there, but not one muggle had helped him when he was suffering at the Dursleys. Now, those same muggles were rounding up magicals in pens, doing God knows what to them after. He felt he had a right to despise them. He also became suspicious of muggleborns. Someone had to cast those anti-disparation wards in those pens, didn't they?

The purebloods were amoung the first to be eliminated. Their inability to pass as muggles was their undoing. The M.O.M. was bombed during a Wisengamut meeting, killing hundreds. The muggles didn't care if there was collateral damage, as long as magicals were killed. Vigilantes were tying suspected magicals up, and burning them at the stake. Just as in the last witch hunts, they mainly were killing other muggles, but they occasionally got a magical. The entire world was in chaos, and there was no end in sight.

So, yes. Harry Potter was tired. He was sealed up in Grimmauld Place all alone. All of his friends were dead. Some, like Charlie and Bill were unaccounted for. They lived in other countries, and communication had been cut off. (By that he meant that most owls were almost or totally extinct. They were killed on sight, whether they were carrying mail or not.) Harry had lost all hope. The magical world that he had bled for, died for, was gone. He decided that after his meager food supplies ran out, he would not risk his life restocking them. How poetic for the starved child to die a starved adult? The first few days were hard, your body goes into panic, making you extra hungry so that you'll eat to survive. It slowly became easier, he could feel himself slipping away, becoming less substantial and more ethereal. His mind drifted. What would have happened if he had been born earlier, stopped the war sooner? What if he had been knowledgable about the magical world and his place in society? Was there anything that could have changed this outcome? He closed his eyes for the last time,- praying for the magic left in this world instead of himself- and that made all the difference.

Harry opened his eyes, and became sure he was hallucinating. He was laid down in a field of flowers, (Tulips if he was not mistaken) and he felt better than he could ever remember feeling. He took in a deep breath, smelling the flowers around him. He exhaled with a sigh. Was this Heaven? "This is not Heaven, child." A woman's voice said. Startled, Harry looked around until he found the owner of the voice. She was exceptionally beautiful, with platinum blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. - His eyes. She was draped in a Grecian-style, white dress. She had high cheekbones, full lips that were smiling at him, and her hair fell in gentle curls.

"I'm sorry, Miss. If this isn't Heaven, then where am I? And who are you?" Harry asked. "Now _that_ is the question, isn't it?" The Lady said with humor. Only, Harry wasn't laughing. He had had enough of vague, mystical double talk to last him a lifetime! If Dumbledore had been up front from the begining, none of this may have happened! "I am no Albus Dumbledore, I assure you. Don't even get me started on _that_ self righteous arsehole! My name is Hecate, and I am the Goddess of Magic. _All magic._ The world seems to have forgotten that we must have balance in all things. But I digress. You are currently in my realm, on the Plaine of the Unborn. All of the souls of children born with my gift rest here, until they are born in their respective worlds." Harry was bemused by her small rant. Until he wondered "Why am I here?"

"Harry Potter, you are amoung my favorite mortals, my Chosen. Your life was not supposed to be this way. Your Fate has been meddled with, but no more! I have chosen to give you a second chance at life. You will be reborn as the daughter of Charlus Potter and Dorea Black-Potter." Harry was shocked. "I'll be my father's relative? And what do you mean daughter?" He asked incredulously. "What do you know of your family tree, Harry?" Hecate asked. "I know that my Father was James Potter, and his parents were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. I also saw a Dorea Black and a Charlus Potter on the Black tapestry. That's about it." Harry said, realising that his knowledge of his origins was pathetic. "Charlus Potter was Fleamont's older brother. He married Dorea Black, and his beliefs would classify as gray. In your timeline, their son died as a toddler. Dorea was pregnant at the time, and the grief caused her to miscarry. She was unable to bare anymore children. They were killed in 1971, the year your Father started Hogwarts. They were killed by Voldemort for not joining his cause. That made Fleamont Lord Potter, and put your father and you in line for the title." Hecate said.

"Dorea Potter was carrying a girl when she miscarried. I am going to replace you with that child, and ensure that you are born heathy. You will retain your memories. They will appear in flashes, like visions. You must try to achieve balance in the magical world. Getting rid of Voldemort is just the begining." She warned. "Do not carry the prejudices that you have in this life, over to the next." "What prejudices?" Harry asked indignantly. Hecate gave him look, while raising an eyebrow. "That "all but light magic is bad", that "all Slytherins are evil". Ring any bells?" Hecate said wryly. Harry flushed, guiltily. He knew he had been led down a particular path by Dumbldore, and he had swallowed it all hook, line and sinker. "I won't. I will try to keep an open mind, but I detest muggles. So if you also mean that or my distrust of muggleborns, you should send someone else." He said strongly.

Hecate laughed. "No, you'll fit right in. Time to go, my childe. May you reach your full potential." She said, then touched his forehead. Before Harry could ask what she meant, he was engulfed in golden light. He felt as if his soul was being cleansed, and then he knew no more.

"Good luck Harry Potter. Magic's fate rests in your hands."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter except a worn set of books, a Hogwarts shirt from Target, and a dog named Draco.

Chapter 2

Dorea Black- Potter was in agony. Her perfect little boy, her beautiful baby was dead. He contracted Dragon Pox and didn't respond to treatment. She had not been allowed to see him after he was diagnosed since she was six months pregnant. She hadn't been there, and now he was gone forever. In her grief, she almost blocked out the rest of the world. The only things keeping her from succumbing were Charlus and her unborn child. When they told her about her son, she became prostrate with grief. When she held his fragile body to her chest, she started to cramp and bleed. She immediately told Charlus.

"Charlus! Get the Healer, quickly!" She said, clutching her baby bump. As the Healer ran in her only thought was that if she miscarried again, she didn't think she would survive it. Charlus watched the healer work on Dorea. How much more could they take in one day? He decided to fall back on his roots, and pray to Hecate. "Hecate, Goddess of all Magics I entreet thee. Please allow my wife and unborn child to live. I will keep to the Olde Ways forever more if you spare my child. I beg thee oh Mother of Magic, please save my family." As he was praying, a golden light enveloped Dorea. After the light dissipated, her vitals became stable, and the baby's heart rate became steady. Charlus dropped to his knees in relief. What a miracle! Their child had been blessed by Hecate! No one who was in the room even doubted. "Lady Potter, this is a true miracle! Your baby was dying, and now she is as strong as ever!"

"You said "she"? We are having a daughter?" Dorea exclaimed in delight. "Yes ma'm. It is a girl." The Healer said. " We shall name her Carina Hecate Potter." Dorea said, and Charlus being a smart man agreed. "Beautiful, fitting name darling." He said. "Please take it easy for the rest of your pregnancy Lady Potter. I would suggest bed rest after you have the funeral, but please don't over-exert yourself before then. I know it will be almost impossible, but please try to limit stress." The healer said seriously. "I'll do my best Healer Thompson" Dorea said. "I will handle little Marius' funeral. I don't want you to have to handle it in your condition." Charlus said, brooking no refusal.

The ceremony was small, mainly just the Potter and Black families. All of the flowers either pure white or baby blue to symbolise innocence. Euphemia and Fleamont Potter and Arcturus and Melania Black were just a few of the guests. Each couple had had simular problems; miscarriages and babies born dead. Neither had had a toddler die before. Everyone was sypathetic, and chose to dwell more on the survival and blessing of Carina. They would have never said anything about it (some things were just private) but the mediwitch in the room told the story all over the hospital. This meant the entire Wix community knew all about it.

After the service, Dorea was placed on bedrest. She read, and knitted, and attended to her correspondence. Dorea went into labor late in the evening on the 30th of July. Carina Hecate Potter was born July 31st, 1956 - as the seventh month died. Harry Potter would have laughed at the irony. The Fates apparently had a sense of humor. Carina was born the spitting image of Dorea, except her eyes. Her bright green eyes were from Charlus' mother. Her curly, white - blonde hair and aristocratic features, full lips and pert nose were all Dorea. If you wanted to be generous, you could say she had Charlus' chin. She was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. (Of course they were biased). She was also healthy as a horse. As soon as he knew that his wife and daughter were alright and ready to see him, he was in the room.

Dorea was sweaty, disheveled and absolutely radiant. "Come, Charlus and meet your daughter." She said, beaming. Charlus carefully lifted Carina into his arms. He stared in awe of this precious gift. He lifted her up in his hands and said; "Thank you Hecate for your blessings. Thank you for saving and sparing my wife and child. Blessings be to magic." Dorea looked on in pride. Then Carina opened her eyes. "Oh Dorea! Look at her eyes, they are just like my Mother's! Are they supposed to be this green already?" Charlus was sure that babies were all born with blue eyes. "Healer Thompson said it was likely due to being exsposed to so much magic in the womb. He said her power levels are of the chart. You are going to have to star carrying a big stick." Dorea said "Why on earth would I have to do that for?" Charlus asked incredulously. "To beat off the men, dear. She will likely be enundated with proposals and suitors before even Hogwarts." Dorea said wryly. "Over my dead body!" Charlus exclaimed. Dorea, as considerate as she was just laughed her arse off. "I'm not kidding!"


	3. He who flies from death

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no money from my stories.

Chapter 3

Dorea Potter loved her daughter more than anything. She was a gorgeous child. She was also a prodigy. Carina started talking in sentences at 15 months. The Healer could hardly believe he was having a conversation with a toddler, but he was. The healer suggested starting her education earlier than usual, to capitalize on her obvious intelligence. Charlus and Dorea agreed, and started her with colors, numbers and the alphabet. She learned at an amazing pace, bypassing all expectations. Dorea was not surprised. Carina was walking at 10 months old, and potty trained by 14 months. Dorea and Charlus were beyond proud of their miracle baby.

Carina was very appreciative of her family. For some reason, she soaked up all the love and attention they gave her. She was also afraid of small, dark spaces. Cubbards especially scared her, but no one knew why. She took to her education like a duck to water, almost like she had done it all before. Sometimes she had flashes of another life. The life of a boy who lived in a cubbard, and ate only scraps. The boy looked like her Papa, only with different eyes. Who was this boy that was called freak? If he was a Potter, why wasn't he here with them? At three years old, she was cofused. She went to her Mother and said; "Mummy, I keep seeing a boy who looks like Papa. They call him freak, and make him live in a cubbard. He can only eat what little food is left, and he wears rags. Who is he, Mummy?"

Dorea and Charlus didn't know what to think. She either had an active imagination, or a touch of the sight. Charlus knew he did not have any bastards. He had only been with Dorea since they started courting. He doubted Fleamont had any either, as he was deeply in love with Euphemia, and they had been married 18 years. If there were no Potter bastards, then who was this child? They told Carina to come to them anytime she saw something like that. The following weeks were filled with flashes of the boy with no name. It all came to a head when she was four years old. They were eating dinner in the family dining room when Carina went rigid. "The half blood that flies from death will destroy the world." She began in a voice not her own. Dorea and Charlus were frozen, watching their daughter give a prophesy. " Black, Potter, McKinnon, and many other families will die out by his hand. Destroy the horcruxes to save the world. Keep the secret or the muggles will destroy us." Carina continued, then she collapsed forward.

Charlus scooped her into his arms, his eyes wide with fright due to her prophesy. Carina stirred and said "I'm tired Papa." while rubbing her eyes. "I'll take you to bed, princess." He said, and gave Dorea a look which told her they would talk about it after he tucked Carina in. Dorea was frightened. How would they protect their child? Seers were rare, and coveted. Unscrupulous parties would try to use her for their own gain. Charlus was an important man. A respected Lord with political power. However, that wouldn't be enough. She would need a powerful husband, one with a lot of political and magical power. She would need to be seen as untouchable. She would also need to learn how to protect herself.

The prophesy was horrible. Families wiped out? Both her and her husbands' family gone. Flier from death would have to mean this Voldemort character that had started to gain support from the dark families. She bet they didn't know he was a half blood. A half blood talking about pureblood supremacy was obviously only using that as a platform to gain money and support. He was starting to gather support for a war that would place him as king. The dark families would eat it up. They were already frustrated with how the traditions were being ignored, while muggle traditions were taking over. Samhain was not even acknowledged at Hogwarts any more! They had taken a sacred day that connects us to our ancestors, and turned it into an excuse to eat copious amounts of candy, and wear ridiculous costumes. That was only one example. Yule was also changed to Christmas, and Imbolc was not even celebrated anymore. These outrages made purebloods ripe for the picking.

So Voldemort would tear apart our world. Horcruxes were another story. They were Abominations with a capital A. Anyone who made one would become unstable. Multiple horcruxes would make them insane and irrational. He would need to be put down like a dog once the horcruxes were found and destroyed. They would see it done no matter what. This was a threat to their family. They would do anything to protect the family.

Charlus came into the room looking pale as death. "What are we going to do, Dorea? Our daughter will be in danger once this gets out." And it would get out. All it would take was for one person to see her have a vision or give a prophesy. They couldn't keep her away from people, either. That would cause too much speculation. "We need to see if there is anyway to suppress this before Carina goes to Hogwarts. I also need to talk to Arcturus and explain her vision. I'll have it be made a Family Secret." Dorea reassured him as he started to interrupt. "No one will be able to speak of it without the Patriarch's permission. He deserves to know what is coming, especially because the Blacks will be recruited by Voldemort." Dorea said.

"I will need to contact Fleamont, and tell him about the vision. I'll need to put it under a Family Secret as well. If I don't, he would run straight to that old fool Dumbledore. He might have good intentions, but he's not above using people for his 'Greater Good'. I don't want him to know any of our family business." Charlus said. He hated how much they had grown apart. Fleamont was a good man, but he was a sycophant of Dumbledores'. He began to embrace the mugglization of their culture. Fleamont and Euphemia were expecting a child any day now, and they would no doubt teach their child the same. Euphemia was expecting a son, and Fleamont expected him to be the heir. In many families, that would be true. However, the Potter Family Charter was different. They were not soley a Patriachal family. In cases of a female heiress of the main line, and a male heir of the secondary line, the two parties will be judged by the magic of the Heir ring. Magic herself would decide who got the title. Both parties must be eleven years old at the time of the test. Charlus had no doubt that the ring would pick Carina. She was blessed by Hecate herself!

"I will go to Arcturus now. Can you talking to Fleamont wait until morning?" Dorea asked, she didn't want to leave Carina alone with just house elves. "Yes, I'll go in the morning." He said. Dorea kissed him on the cheek, then went into the floo room. She took a handfull of powder, and she tossed it into the fire. Then stepped into the fireplace shouting "The Planetarium!" Before spinning out of sight. She gracefully stepped out of the grate and into the Black ancestral home. A second later, a house elf popped into view. "Missy Dorea! What can Tiffer do for Miss Dorea?" "Hello, Tiffer. Please inform your master of my arrival. I have urgent Family Business to discuss." Dorea said, seriously. "Right away, Missy Dorea!" Tiffer squeeked, then disappeared. A few minutes later, Tiffer returned. "Master Black is in the study, Miss Dorea. He be expecting yous." She said, bowing. Thank you, Tiffer." Dorea said, then walked down the hall to the Patriarch's study. She knocked gently on the door. Hearing the quiet "Enter", she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Sister, what brings you here at this hour?" Arcturus asked. He sat behind a mahogany desk that was covered with parchment work, showing that he was a very busy man. The room itself was very masculine. Darker colors, a small liquor cabinet also made of mahogany, and numerous book shelves filled with leather-bound books completed the picture. "Patriarch, I need to keep my news under a Family Secret." Dorea replied formally. Arcturus knew this was serious business as soon as she called him Patriarch. "Speak, daughter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. Anything divulged during this meeting will be kept as Family Secrets. Not to be uttered without my express permission. So mote it be." He said. "Now, what have you gotten into Dorea?" He asked. "It's about Carina," she began, making his eyebrow go up. "She is a Seer." She said, shocking Arcturus. "Are you sure? How do you know this?" He asked, a concerned expression on his face. This was bad. The gift itself wasn't bad, but she would always be in danger. It would also take a tole on her. Getting visions of blood and death was bad enough for an adult. A four year old was not equipped to handle those things. This did explain her old looking eyes. Who knew what she had already seen?

"She has been having visions of a future Potter. A boy we haven't heard the name of, because his muggle relatives call him 'Freak'. That's not the worst part. She was overcome by a prophesy at dinner." Dorea said, then told him what it said. "A halfblood mascarading as a pureblood will end our family line? Not while there is breath in my body! I will be calling a family meeting tomorrow. Bring Charlus and Carina. I am going to forbid the family to follow this Voldemort person, and set them to investigate who he really is. Now that I think on it, it was rather obvious he wasn't a pureblood. If he was, he wouldn't be using an obviously fake name. Make sure to be here tomorrow, Dorea." He said in dismissal. "Thank you, brother." Dorea said, and left to go home. Voldemort would soon learn why you don't mess with the Blacks.


	4. Paint It Black

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

 **Attention:** There has been some confusion about Harry's feelings about muggles and muggleborns. This Harry does not care for muggles because of his personal experiences with them. Consider his point of view, he was very obviously being neglected at best. He was constantly wearing Dudley's cast offs, when there was money for new clothes. He was skinny and malnurished while Dudley was morbidly obese. He was openly bullied in the neighborhood, and called names and yelled at constantly by his family. No one helped him at all. He was lied to his whole life about his parents by his Aunt and Uncle. Then when the muggles find out about magic, they start trying to eliminate Wizardkind, and all Magical creatures. What's to like? He does not hate muggleborns. He is wary of the danger they pose to his community. This is NOT a dark Harry story. Carina will be grey, not dark. She doesn't want to hurt or get rid of muggleborns. She will not join the Dark Lord. She will want to keep the muggles from discovering magic, but other than that she can't be bothered.

Thank you for all your reviews and comments. I have added a warning for grey! Harry on the story description.

Chapter 4

Arcturus wasted no time in informing the family about the meeting the next day. He wrote out the date, time, and place. He then had the house elves deliver them. It was expected for every Black to be there unless on their death bed. No excuses were accepted. If they had other plans, they would change them and that was that. He sipped on some firewhisky, slowly. He decided to tell his best friend Abraxus Malfoy about Voldemort's blood status. That should set the kneazle amongst the pigeons! He knelt on a low, cushioned stool, tossing some floo powder in and yelling; Malfoy Manor Lord's study! He then put his head into the fire. "Abraxus!" He called out, looking towards the desk in front of the floo. "Arcturus." He answered, and started towards the floo. "Can I step through?" Arcturus said. Abraxus agreed immediately, apparently this was too important to talk about through the floo.

As Arcturus came through the floo, Abraxus looked him over. He was pale, and looked anxious. He offered him a seat, and called for an elf. "Cobby!" He called out, and said elf popped in immediately. "Bring me a bottle of firewhisky and two glasses, Cobby." He said. "Right away, Master Malfoy." He squeaked. A moment later, said items appeared with a muted pop on the desk. Abraxus poured one for his friend, and handed him the glass. "You look like you need it, my friend." He said. "I don't think there's enough firewhisky in the world to help this situation." Arcturus said, sipping it anyway. He looked at Abraxus, and narrowed his eyes. "Did you know?" Arcturus asked. "Know what?" Abraxus asked. "Did you know that Voldemort is a half-blood?" He asked. Abraxus blinked then said. "No he's not. He is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself."

"Then why isn't he using that name instead

of an obviously fake one? He may have some Slytherin blood, but he has just as much muggle blood in him. I am 100% certain my source is correct. I am having a Family Meeting tomorrow, where I will be forbidding my family from joining this upstart, on pain of being disinherited. I will also not allow betrothal contracts with people who follow this madman." He stated, strongly. " You are making a powerful enemy." Abraxus said. " Any Black worth their salt has powerful enemies." Arcturus said. "I'll not let a half-blood tear apart the wizarding world. He wasn't even educated about the fundamentals of magic! He has made horcruxes, Brax!" Arcturus exclaimed. "NO!" Abraxus exclaimed in horror. "Yes he has- multiple horcruxes. You can't tell anyone that- let the masses believe we won't support a half-blood. That is part of it. A Black bows to no one! We have the advantage as long as he thinks no one knows, I need a Vow from you." Arcturus said. "Of course. You are sure about this source?" Abraxus asked. "100% Brax. 100%." Arcturus got up to leave, turning to Abraxus one last time. "Think long and hard about your families' future, Abraxus." He took the vow, then left. Leaving Abraxus Malfoy to his decisions.

The next morning, every member of the Black family was anxious. No one but Dorea and Charlus knew the reason for the meeting. Charlus was getting ready to visit Fleamont. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter lived at Potter Cottage. 'Cottage' was a misnomer. The home had 6 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms. Charlus, being the Heir, lived at Potter Manor. Fleamont was expecting him this morning, so he went straight to the library. He walked in, and noticed Fleamont sitting by the fire, reading a book. As soon as he noticed Charlus, he became worried. Charlus was pale and grim looking. "Charlus. What has happened?" Fleamont said.

"Scion of House Potter, our conversation is to be kept a Family Secret. Not to be divulged to any without the express permission of myself. So mote it be." Charlus said. Fleamont was shocked. Whatever had happened, it was beyond serious. "Fleamont. I have grave tidings. Carina is a Seer. She has been having visions for a couple of months now. Last night, she gave a prophesy." Charlus told Fleamont the prophesy, then let the situation sink in to his brother. Fleamont for his part was speechless. Little Carina, a Seer? She was such a bright, beautiful girl. This was dangerous. Also, this Voldemort character was going to destroy the world. What was the part about muggles? He was all for intergration with the muggles. They weren't dangerous, surely? "What say you, Fleamont?" Charlus asked. "I'll help with the Voldemort situation as much as possible. I don't see how muggles are dangerous, though." Fleamont said.

"Have you ever _been_ to the muggle world, Flea? Have you ever investigated their weaponry? They are exceedingly dangerous and deadly. They outnumber us more than ten thousand to one! They have had numerous world wars, where they've killed off millions of other muggles! What do you think would happen if they discovered magic? Don't live in the world you wish existed, live in the real world Flea. If the Potter family is supposed to be killed off, that includes your unborn son. Think about it, Fleamont." Charlus said, exasperated. Fleamont just shook his head. They would just have to agree to disagree. "If you want your branch of the family to die off, that's your business. I won't let the main branch do the same, mark my words!" Charlus exclaimed, hotly. "My branch will become the main branch in time, Charlus." Fleamont said. "I think you need to re- read our family charter. Specifically the part about female heirs of the main line. Good day to you, Fleamont." Charlus stated, and turned around and left.

Charlus was in a temper when he came home. However he smiled widely as he was greeted by Carina. "Papa! Maman said you visited Uncle Flea. Is there a baby yet?" She asked, cutely. "The baby is still waiting for the correct time. He's not quite ready yet." Charlus said. "He'll be here next week." She said, then gave him a kiss and ran towards her dancing instructor. "Good day, Lord Potter." She said, curtsying. "Good day, Miss Burke. I trust Carina is doing well?" He asked. "Oh, yes Lord Potter! Carina is very graceful. She is my star pupil." She said, taking Carina's hand. "Bye, Papa!" Carina said as she was led back to the ballroom. Charlus hated having to have Carina in so many classes. She was only four! However, it was a necessity. He had most of the same lessons, without the Lady parts. Carina was brilliant though, she should have no trouble. He just wished she could play more. Maybe he could buy her a practice broom? When she rode on Lucius' broom, she was a natural. Hmm, they seemed to get along well. Maybe they'll suit. He would wait until they are Hogwarts age to make any decisions. He didn't really want to arrange her marriage, he wanted her to fall in love. However, with her Seer abilities, she would need an important, influential husband. That was something the Malfoys have in spades. He would think on it later.

The Planetarium was buzzing. All live Blacks were present. Even Walburga who had given birth on November 3rd to the Black Heir, Sirius Orion. It was March 25, 1960. Carina was currently in the nursery with the newborn and her elf, Flippy. Her elf had very specific instructions on what to do when Carina had a vision or prophesy. She was first to get Carina away from other people. She was then to use her magic to record what Carina said. She was then to notify Charlus or Dorea. Flippy was never to mention to anyone, or in front of anyone, that Carina had visions.

Charlus and Dorea walked in the room. Ignatius Prewitt was there, so Charlus walked over to stand beside him. They were both married to a Black, but weren't Blacks themselves. "Charlus! And how are you on this fine day?" Ignatius asked, jovially. "I am well, Ignatius. How are the twins?" Charlus asked. The Prewitts had twin boys , the same age as Carina. "They are well. Constantly into mischief of some kind, but healthy as horses! They keep us on our toes, that's for sure. How is Carina?" He asked. "She is well. She is taking to her studies like a duck to water." Charlus said proudly. "How is your daughter, Molly was it?" Charlus asked. "She is well. She seems to think she needs to mother the boys. She's only three years older, but she is constantly correcting the twins' behavior." Ignatius said, bemusedly.

"I call this meeting to order! This entire meeting will be covered as a Family Secret." Arcturus said, causing murmers to break out. " No one is to speak of it to anyone without my express permission." Arcturus continued, sealing the door for the meeting. "As we all know, there is a man calling himself Lord Voldemort. This meeting is partially about him and his movement. Voldemort seems to champion the pureblood cause. I have learned some truths about his person, that causes doubt about his real goals. Voldemort is a half- blood." Arcturus said to increased murmering. "What! That is not possible!" Walburga shouted. "QUIET! You will act as Ladies and gentlemen when I am speaking." Arcturus said, sternly. Walburga sat back, face turning red.

"I know for a fact he is a half-blood. I don't know any particulars. Cassieopia, please investigate his background, subtly." He said. "Oh, I already know all about him. I went to school with him. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. As he started gaining Power due to his parseltongue abilities, I investigated his origins. I have it all in my black book. However, I remember his information due to his current activities." She said, taking a sip of tea. "Well, don't keep us in suspense, Cassie." Arcturus said. "Tom Marvolo Riddle- which is an anagram of I am Lord Voldemort- was born in a muggle orphanage." Cassie said, to exclaimations of shock." His mother was a Gaunt. She didn't have enough magic to get a Hogwarts letter. She was nearly a squib. She ran away with a wealthy muggle named Tom Riddle. Several months later, he came back, claiming bewitchment. I believe he had been given a love potion, which she stopped giving him for some reason. She was pregnant when he denounced her." Cassie said. She enjoyed being the center of attention, so she was using dramatic pauses for affect. "She was destitute. Her father kicked her out of the hovel they lived in for marrying a muggle. He would offer no help. She gave birth to Tom Marvolo Riddle at a muggle orphanage, and died after naming him." She said dramatically.

"His Father was a muggle? His Mother a near squib?" Cygnus asked, horrified. "Indeed." Cassie said. "Well, there you have it. He barely even qualifies as a half-blood, but he wants to work for the pureblood cause? He wants power, and this is his way to get it. He will expose us to the muggles with his actions. I know this for a fact. If he is allowed to wage war, we will soon be exposed. We cannot afford for that to happen." Arcturus said, passionately. "I am creating an edict. No member of the Black family will support this upstart! I will disown anyone who does, along with their line." He said, causing the room to go silent. "Is him being a half-blood the reason for this meeting?" Pollux asked, shrewdly. "Not fully." Arcturus said gravely. At his tone, many people sat up and took notice. "Dorea's daughter Carina is a Seer." He said to instant pandemonium. "What?" "No, not Carina!" "What do we do?" Were the loudest exclaimations.

"QUIET! Yes, I realise this is disconcerting. However, it is a fact. Carina gave a Prophesy concerning Voldemort. I have the pensieve in projection mode. Dorea has given me the memory of the prophesy. Let's watch it now." Arcturus said, tapping a rune on the side of the pensieve. They all saw Carina quietly eating dinner. Her table manners impeccable. They saw her stiffen, and relate the prophesy. After the replay, everyone was suitably horrified. Horcruxes! Making _one_ was an abomination. Making _more_ than one was madness- literally. "As dangerous as Carina's gift is, it is advantageous for the family. We will find and destroy these abominations to magic! We will take down this offender with extreme prejudice! A Black bows to **no one**! I am also prohibiting betrothal contracts to anyone who follows this madman. We must protect our daughters." Arcturus said, to almost unanimous agreement. Walburga was the only one who appeared angry at this decision. She would toe the line, though. Orion needed to get her under control. It was easy to see who wore the pants in that relationship! "Cassie, I want you and Dorea to research what he could have possibly made into a horcrux. As soon as we have more information, we will act." Arcturus said, then sipped his firewhisky laced tea. They would soon remind the world why the Black family was feared above all!


	5. Rumor Has It

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from writing these stories.

Chapter 5

Fleamont Potter was ecstatic! His beautiful wife Euphemia had finally given birth to his heir! His son James was 7lbs 13oz of bouncing baby boy. Unfortunately, the Healer said that Euphemia would not have any more children. He was upset by it, but not suprised. They had had two stillborns, and three miscarriages. But that was all behind him now! James was loud, screaming his lungs out after he was born. He was perfectly healthy, thank Merlin.

 _He_ didn't have to pray to some non-existant entity to have a healthy son! This tale of Carina being blessed by Hecate was hogwash, complete bunk! Carina probably would have survived anyway. He loved his neice, but James would be a much better Potter Heir! He had re read the Family Charter, and he was aghast! Why would you have a ring decide who was Heir, when there was a male available? Believing it was _Magic itself_ deciding was ridiculous! Carina would make someone a beautiful, graceful wife someday, but be Head of House Potter? Absurd! He was sure that James would be smarter and better at Politics than Carina. She should focus on finding a husband! One of the wealthiest Heirs, of course. Nothing was too good for a Potter.

Carina was happy. Her cousin James had been born healthy. She Knew he would be, but she was still glad. She felt a deep connection with James, even though she'd never met him. Just then, she went into a vision. _Boy was 5 years old. He was going to be going to school tomorrow! He was so excited. The Dursleys had no reason they could give to keep him at home, so they were forced to let him go! They had taken it out on him, locking him in his cupboard. He didn't care, though. As long as he got to go. BANG BANG BANG! Aunt Petunia was banging on the door. "Boy! Come out here this instant!" She screamed. He opened his cupboard and looked to his Aunt, who was standing there with her hands on her hips. "Boy! You need to know your name for school. Your no good parents named you Harry James Potter. Remember that tomorrow." That was his name? It was much better than Boy or Freak! "Get back in your cupboard! And there will no dinner for you!" Petunia screamed, pushing him into his cupboard and locking the door._

Carina sucked in gulps of air, breathing like she had just come from underwater. She had to tell Papa and Mummy what she'd seen! Flippy was there, holding her hand. "Missy Potter! Is you alright, Missy Carina?" Flippy asked, patting her cheek. "I'm good, Flippy. I need Papa or Mummy! Let's go find them." Carina said, slightly weak. "No, Missy Carina! I go get Masters. You rest!" Flippy said, then popped out. Shortly thereafter, Carina heard hurried steps coming towards the nursery. "Poppet, Flippy said you had a vision. Are you alright?" Charlus asked. "Yes Papa. I'm fine. I finally heard his name!" She said, and Charlus' eyes widened.

"His name is Harry James Potter! His Aunt told him his name before he started school. He didn't even know it before." Carina said, starting to cry. Charlus took his little girl into his arms, and held her as she cried. "Why, Papa? Why are they so mean?" She said, sobbing. "Oh, Poppet. I believe it is because he has magic. People fear what they don't understand. His relatives hate magic, and are afraid of it. That is why they abuse him. We will stop it, Carina. We will make sure he never goes there." Charlus said. "Well, if they hate magic, then I hate them! I hate muggles!" Carina said emphatically, scrunching her cute nose up. "All muggles aren't bad, Poppet. They are, however, dangerous. Hopefully, you will never have to meet any muggles. If you do, do not use magic in front of them. If you need to escape, do so. Otherwise, try not to draw attention to yourself." Charlus said. He knew Carina was young, however she was an old soul. He knew she understood far more than other children her age. He would protect her anyway he could. He knew the signifigance of the boy's middle name being James. That meant that James Potter, his newly born nephew, was that child's father! All the other Potters must be dead if he was with muggles. It also meant that James married either a muggle or a muggleborn. He knew he would have to be brave and bold, yet cunning to save his family. But he would do it. He would walk through Hell for his family. He just hoped he could save them all.

Arcturus and Abraxus started getting the word out about Riddle's blood status. Both families had strengthened their wards. Black wards were layered on top of Potter wards at Potter Manor. The opposite was also true. Fleamont refused to put the wards on the cottage, saying they were "obviously dark". Charlus tried to reason with him, but he was adamant. Teodred Nott also refused to join Riddle. The Notts had always been blood purists. Him being a halfblood almost made them an automatic no. The Flints, Carrows and Mulcibers were going to support him anyway. They were more into power, than blood when it came to Riddle. The good thing about this was that they were not generally powerful or talented families.

Voldemort was beyond angry that his background got out. The Daily Prophet actually printed it! When he found out who started these rumours, they were dead! He didn't have any support from the main dark families. How was he supposed to fund his war without the Malfoys and Blacks? He needed more followers! It would take much more time than he thought to take over the Ministry. He could afford to be patient, he had all the time in the world.


	6. Seperate Ways

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 6

Fleamont Potter was in shock. Charlus had just come over with his family to visit Euphemia and James. The visit was very pleasant at first. Charlus and Dorea were both quite taken with baby James, and made a vow to protect him. Carina, however, was acting strange. She looked more like Dorea everyday. There was no doubt she was going to be a knockout. He didn't envy Charlus what so ever! He would have his work cut out for him, keeping boys and men away from her in the future! But he digressed. Carina was holding James, sitting on the settee next to Dorea. She was staring at him, with tears running down her face. "What's wrong, darling?" Euphemia asked. "He dies so young. Led to death by a traitorous friend. His child condemned to a life of suffering by his muggle family, then made into a martyr by the light Lord. All that needless pain." Carina said in a strangely vacant voice. She started shaking, and Dorea quickly took James. Charlus rushed to her, and scooped her up into his arms. "What the devil is that supposed to mean?" Fleamont shouted. Euphemia took James back, and looked at Carina in horror. Carina convulsed for a moment before going still.

Fleamont was angry. How dare they come in here and tell him his newborn son would die young! "Stop shouting, Flea! She can't help her visions and prophesies!" Charlus exclaimed. "She's only a child! She doesn't know, or understand anything yet! I refuse to believe this nonsense!" Fleamont shouted, causing both children to start crying. "Fleamont, please." Euphemia said, weakly. "You are upsetting the children!" Dorea exclaimed. "Flippy!" She said. The elf appeared with a pop. "Yes, mistress?" Flippy asked. "Please take Carina home, and put her to bed. Stay with her until we get home." Dorea ordered. "Yes, mistress!" She said, and popped away with Carina. Euphemia was still trying to calm down James, as he was still screaming his head off. Euphemia left the room after awhile, excusing herself from her angry husband. She hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fleamont demanded, loudly. "Have a care, Fleamont." Charlus said, coldly. "Remember with whom you are speaking." Flea hated when Charlus took that tone with him! That was his Lord Potter voice. "Oh, excuse me, oh great Lord Potter!" Fleamont snarled. "You come in here, and your daughter tells us our newborn child is going to die! How dare you perpetuate this ridiculous claim that Carina is a seer!" Fleamont shouted, spit flying from his mouth. "I think this is all a ruse to get me to follow your political agenda!" He said, beyond all reason. "You are saying," Charlus started slowly, voice cold as ice. "that I am using my only child, my precious daughter, to advance a political agenda. You truly believe, that we would induce our four year old daughter to fake visions. Visions that make her a huge target!" Charlus said, incensed. "You stupid man." Dorea said, voice even colder than Charlus's. "You would bury your head in the sand, to the detriment of your own family." She said, standing. "If that future comes to pass, it will be your fault! We are trying to change things. Trying to save _your_ grandchild from unthinkable abuse. Abuse from the muggles you love so dearly!" Dorea snarled. Charlus had never seen her so angry. "If any harm comes to that child, it will be entirely your own fault!" She said.

They were all standing at this point, and things were about to get even more serious. "Control your woman, Charlus!" Fleamont said, much to their shock. "If this is what you are teaching Carina, she will end up a Dark Witch, just like her bitch of a mother!" Dorea and Charlus sucked in a breath, and pulled their wands. Dorea put her wand in his face furiously, and a pink colored light flew at Fleamont, point blank. Fleamont fliched, and grabbed his wand. "You dare to say that filth about my wife, the Lady Potter?" Charlus roared. "You would pull a wand on your Head of House, with the intent to harm? How low you have fallen, Fleamont!" Charlus hissed. "You let your shrew of a wife curse me? Have the Blacks corrupted you?" Fleamont screeched, incredulously. "I'm about to curse you myself, you cur! You bring shame upon the House of Potter! Consider yourself on probation. Anymore behavior not befitting the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and I'll have no choice but to consider disownment. So Sayeth Lord Potter to the lesser branch, Potter. So mote it be." Charlus said seriously and gravely. Fleamont was shocked. How had this situation degraded to this level?

Dorea was so furious, she apparated home, shattering the wards. Apparition was only allowed in the approved area. Only a very strong wix could power through wards like that. "I expect a formal apology on my desk no later than tomorrow night." Charlus said. "Oh. And you might want to strengthen your wards." He said, sarcasticly. Then Charlus apparated out. He had to see to his daughter, and then go to Gringotts. After Charlus left, Fleamont collapsed in his chair. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't really sure if Carina had visions or not. He just didn't want to believe her. How can he look at his son, thinking he might die young? It was too much to be bourne! He knew that what he had said was enough to be disowned, he just didn't believe Charlus would do it. Unless he had been corrupted by his harridan of a wife's family. He had never been comfortable having a Black in the family, but his parents and Charlus had been in agreement. It seemed as if he was the only reasonable Potter! He was a light wizard, but his family was on the light side of gray. Adding a Black to the mix would only push them closer to the dark. He couldn't let that happen to his family! He needed to get the wards back up. The thought that he needed to add more was ridiculous! The Potters were a powerful family. No one would dare! As he got up to recast the anti-apparition wards, he wondered what he had been hexed with. He knew better than to assume it didn't work. Dorea was a Black through and through! It was probably something dark and insidious, just like that family! He would worry about that later, right now he had a wife and son to calm down.

When Charlus got home, he went straight to the nursery. He found Dorea in the rocking chair, holding a sleeping Carina. "How is she?" He asked, gently pushing hair off of Carina's face. "She has been sleeping since the vision. We have to find a way to control this, Charlus!" Dorea exclaimed. "Our baby is seeing horrible things, and the convulsions and weakness after the visions are scaring me. How can she have any kind of life? How will she play with friends? Go to Hogwarts? Get married? We have to help her, Charlus!" Dorea said desperately. "We will figure something out, love. Maybe your family has something that would help. An artifact, or ritual. We should check the Black and Potter libraries." Charlus said. "Who knows? We might get lucky. I'll also ask the Goblins. They have magic, and ways all their own. I'm going there now, to restrict Fleamont's vault access and officially sanction him. I have to ratify it at Gringotts to make it official." He said. Once it was made official, a copy of the sanction would be sent to the Ministry. The copy would then be read at the next Wizengamut meeting. He wasn't happy about airing their dirty laundry in public, but it had to be done to be official. Fleamont had begun to become more unreasonable ever since he had become a follower of Dumbledore. Anything that did not fit in his world view, he rejected. However, he went too far today. Charlus kissed Dorea and Carina's cheeks, said goodbye, then headed resolutely to Gringotts. He hoped this wasn't the end of the Potter family as he knew it.


	7. Money ( That's What I Want )

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 7

Charlus walked into Gringotts, his magic swirling around him. He approached the counter set aside for Ancient and Noble Houses. "Master Goblin, May your gold overflow " Charlus said. "May your enemies tremble before you. How can Gringotts serve you today?" The goblin asked. "I need to see Bonecrusher, the Potter Account Manager." Charlus said. He turned and yelled in the goblin tongue to a young looking goblin, who snapped to attention. "Follow me." The young goblin said. They walked quickly through twisting passages until the reached a door with the Potter crest. The goblin knocked briskly, and opened the door upon hearing "Enter." "Thank you for your assistance." Charlus said. The goblin nodded his head, and left. Charlus entered the richly decorated office, not at all phased by the sumptuous surroundings. "Good afternoon, Bonecrusher. May your gold ever flow." He said. "May your enemies tremble before you." Bonecrusher said, gesturing for Charlus to sit. "How can I be of service, Lord Potter?" He asked.

"I need to officially sanction my brother Fleamont." Charlus started, causing the goblin to raise an eyebrow. "I want him restricted to his personal vault only. He cannot enter the family vault without my express permission. I have given him an official warning. Another serious infraction, and he will be disowned." He said. Bonecrusher nodded, and began filling out an official form for the Wizengamat. "What is the reason for the sanction?" He asked, looking up at Charlus. "That he viciously slandered the Lady Potter, Heiress Presumptive Carina Potter, and myself. That he pulled a wand on myself and Lady Potter with intent to harm. That he has stated, in public, that his son is Heir Potter when the Potter Family charter clearly states otherwise." He said. "Anymore slander about my family, and I will name him a Traitor to the Blood. He will be disowned, along with his line. Only if the main branch is extinct, will his line inherit." Charlus stated. Bonecrusher finished the paper work, and handed Charlus a blood quill. "Sign here, and here Lord Potter." He said. Charlus took a deep breath, and signed the parchment. They flashed gold, then disappeared. "A copy has been placed in your vault, the original has been filed with the Wizengamat." The goblin stated.

"Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you today?" He asked. Charlus swallowed. "Possibly. I need the utmost discretion in this matter. I have catagorised this as a Family Secret." He said, looking the goblin in the eye. "Of course, Lord Potter." He said. "Carina is a Seer." Charlus said bluntly, causing Bonecrusher to start. "Her visions are often violent, and unsuitable for a four year old girl to endure. She has given one actual prophesy, but her visions are uncontrolable. She becomes physically drained, and emotionally upset by the visions." Charlus said gravely. He looked at Bonecrusher, pleadingly. "Does the Goblin Nation have anything that could help suppress her visions?" He asked.

Bonecrusher sat back in his chair, contemplating. "I believe there to be an amulet in the Peverell vault that is said to cause visions to only come out in dreams. You would, however have to claim the vault in order to access it. Goblin Seers are more common than Wizard Seers. Ours do not manifest however, until after puberty. Goblins would not have anything that would work on a young Witch. I can make inquiries as to whether something could be crafted, but there is no guarantee." He said after a moment. Charlus was apprehensive about claiming the Peverell vault, and had actually thought that Fleamont would claim the name if he was disowned. If he claimed the vault, it would be absorbed under the Potter Headship. "If I claim the vault, what will happen to the Peverell name and Lordship?" Charlus asked. "The assets and the name could be kept seperate for a second child or other family member to take. That would be up to the discretion of the head of the Potter Family. They can also be absorbed into the Potter accounts, and the name and Lordship added to yours. You would then become Peverell-Potter, as would your descendants." Bonecrusher said. "No one who was disowned from their own family can become the Head of House Peverell. It is stated as such in the Family Charter." He said. If he took up the Peverell vault, it would help Carina immensely. She wouldn't have to worry about visions at inopportune times, and could lead an almost normal life. However, if he took up the assets, that would keep them from Fleamont and his family. The Potters were certainly rich enough for Fleamont's family to be comfortable just off of his personal vault. He still felt underhanded taking another title away from his brother. There was no choice, really. He would do anything for his little girl, even alienate his brother. "Do it. I'd like to claim the Peverell assets. The title and vaults will be kept seperate for a second or third child in the family, or another family member at the discretion of the Head of House Potter." Charlus said, firmly.

Meanwhile, Fleamont was informing Euphemia as to what transpired after she left the room to calm James down. "What were you thinking, Flea? If he offically sanctions you, we could be labeled Blood Traitors!" Euphemia said, aghast. "What would you have me do, Mia? I won't let him walk all over me!" Fleamont blustered. "It's always been all about Charlus! He was the Heir, even though there was only one year between our ages. People were constantly praising his intelligence, even being proud of his being sorted in Ravenclaw! When I was sorted into Gryffindor, like all Potters should be, I was sure I would have been made Heir instead of Charlus. But when that didn't happen, I asked Father why he hadn't done it. He was appalled that I thought he would usurp Charlus' Heirship over 'silly Hogwarts houses'. Then he informed me that my Grandparents had been a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff!" Fleamont was raving now, his face turning purple. Spittle was flying out of his mouth, his eyes bulging. "I should have been Heir! I should be Lord Potter! I at least thought that James would be Heir Potter since Carina is Charlus' only child, however that is untrue as well! It actually states in the Family Charter that a woman can inherit over a male Heir of the secondary line! That 'Magic Itself' would decide after both children turn eleven. It's a disgrace is what it is! If I have to, I'll go claim the Peverell Lordship. Then we will have the respect we deserve!" Fleamont said, his eyes burning bright with furvor. Euphemia was beside herself with worry. Had bitterness about not being Lord of his House caused Fleamont to act so rashly? Could it be something else? He had been more erratic lately. He had been desperate for a male Heir after Carina was born female. Was that because he thought his child would beat out Charlus' for the Lordship? She wasn't sure, but she would keep a close watch on him from now on.


	8. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or make any money from this story.

 _All foriegn languages will be written in italics._

Chapter 8

"Hear Yea, Hear Yea! I bring this 2,989th session of the Wizengamut to order! All those with business before this esteemed body, come forth and be heard!" The official announcer of the Wizengamut called out with due ceremony. Banging the ceremonial staff against the floor, he continued the ritual words, opening the legislative session. "Seal the doors! All those who seek to disrupt the Government, which is sanctioned by Magic Itself, does so at their own peril!" He finished as the doors were sealed against latecomers. "Chief Warlock, the doors have been sealed." He said, then took his seat.

"Thank you, Lord Doge." The Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore said. "We have received word from Gringotts, that there has been an official warning and sanction filed. The Wizengamut calls forth Lord Charlus of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Albus intoned gravely. He was troubled by this turn of events. He was completely blind-sided. There was nothing he hated more than being out of the loop.

Charlus stood, and silently cast a Sonorus charm. "Let it be known that Fleamont, Scion of House Potter, has been given an official warning of Disownment." The noise level raised significantly at this statement. It was a big deal to be warned of disownment. Charlus raised his hand to restore order. "The reasons are as follows: Slander against the Lady Potter. Falsely claiming his son as Heir Potter. Slander against Heiress Presumptive Potter. Pulling a wand with intent to harm Lord and Lady Potter." The noise level raised again. Threatening Lord and Lady Potter? That's madness! "He has been warned that one more infraction will result in his disownment, and possible disownment of his Line." Charlus cancelled the sonorus and sat down. Dumbledore was nonplussed. He had no idea how to turn this around to benefit him. Charlus Potter was not a member of his faction. He thought that he had been smart indoctrinating Fleamont Potter. He had thought he would have the Potter votes for himself after Charlus died. He had assumed that James Potter would automatically receive the Heirship. That was apparently not the case. He would have to try to ingratiate himself to Charlus. That would be a challenge, since his wife was a Black. Whatever happened with Fleamont, _he_ would have to pick up the pieces.

"The Wizengamut acknowledges and accepts the sanction against Scion Fleamont of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Dumbledore intoned gravely. He had no choice, really. If he had known about this before hand, he would have tried to mitigate the damages. It was too late now, however, to try to stop it.

Charlus also claimed the Peverall seat, to much discussion and excitement. It was well known that the Potters were descended from the Peverall's. Charlus now had a considerable advantage in the Wizengamut. Dumbledore seemed to perk up when he heard the name Peverall. He would have to keep a close eye on that.

The Wizengamut meeting continued as scheduled. The only item on the docket that interested Charlus, was the directive that in times of war, the Ministry could imprison people without trial. He argued vehemently against it. Dumbledore, hoping to curry favor, soon argued against it as well. He suggested a right to trial within three months of arrest. This was seen as reasonable, and was voted in by the majority of Grey alligned members, headed by House Potter. Many Light oriented Houses, headed by the Longbottoms, voted it in as well. Suprising everyone, Houses Black and Malfoy also voted for the measure. The right to a trial was voted in by a vast majority. The Ministry flunky who tried to eliminate the need for a trial was named Umbridge. They would bear watching.

Meanwhile, Fleamont was entering Gringotts. He had decided to take the Peverall Lordship to put him and Charlus on an even playing field. His son would be a Lord, even if he had to forsake his birth house to do it! He walked up to the counter arrogantly, and demanded service. "Goblin! Get me the Potter account manager, right away!" Fleamont said, self importantly. The desk goblin gave him an unimpressed scowl, and shouted to another nearby goblin in Gobbledegook. " _Take this pompous piece of dragon shite to Bonecrusher!"_ He exclaimed, unimpressed.

The runner goblin turned his scornful gaze on Fleamont. "This way, Mr. Potter." He said, irritated at the rudeness shown by most wizards. He led Fleamont through the tunnels, until they were at the door with the Potter Crest. The goblin rapped on the door harshly, then opened the door. "Mr. Potter to see you, Bonecrusher." He said, then left without acknowledging Fleamont again. How rude these creatures are! Fleamont thought to himself.

"Yes, Mr Potter. Are you here due to your exclusion from the main vault?" Bonecrusher asked. He knew that this was not the case. The teller had sent him a message when Mr Potter came in, and he knew that Potter had no idea he was excluded. Bonecrusher just wanted to see his face when he found out!

"Exclusion? What exclusion?" Fleamont said, shocked.

"Lord Potter came in and officially sanctioned you. He denied you all access to the Potter family vault, and created a trust vault for Master James Potter. You should have received notification of this fact by owl." Bonecrusher said with some satisfaction. He had never liked Fleamont Potter. He was an arrogant child, and an even more arrogant adult.

Fleamont was floored! He never thought Charlus would actually make it official. He couldn't believe he would dare! He bet it was that wife of his' idea! It was more important than ever that he take the Peverall Lordship! Charlus thought he was smart, but he was smarter! He would be a Lord soon enough, and when he was, he would tell Charlus exactly what he thought of this situation! He loved being one step ahead of his brother. "I am here to claim the Peverall Lordship." Fleamont barked out at the Accounts Goblin.

Bonecrusher smiled in a sinister fashion. He couldn't wait to tell him he was too late. "I'm sorry." Bonecrusher said, not sounding sorry at all. "Lord Potter has already claimed the Peverall Lordship."

Fleamont's face started to color, quickly turning puce. He couldn't believe this! Charlus already had a title, why was he being so selfish? His head was pounding, he was suddenly having the worst headache of his life. He had been plagued with horrible headaches for the last several months. His vision had even gotten worse! This, however, was in a league of it's own. He started to feel light headed, and black spots clouded his vision. The Potter Account Manager was actually getting concerned. Potter was not looking good. "I see." Fleamont said through clenched teeth. He had to get out of here.

"Mr Potter, are you quite well?" Bonecrusher asked. He might like to wind up certain pompous idiots, but he didn't want them to die on _his_ watch! This could turn into a nightmare, depending on how the Wizengamut spinned it. As he was a goblin, no one would even take his version of events into consideration. "Do you need medical assistance?" He asked. Goblin healing was often times better than wizard healing, not that the wizards would believe that!

"I don't need healing from some creature. I will go home, and call my personal healer." Fleamont said weakly. He slowly stood, and turned towards the door. His head spun, and he tried to grasp onto the chair where he had been sitting. He missed it by inches, then the world turned black. He passed out face first onto the floor. " _Well, fuck."_ The goblin exclaimed. He could only imagine the paperwork this would cause.


	9. Fix You

I do not own Harry Potter. Any resemblance to other works is unintentional.

 **Warning: I am not a Doctor, nor do I play one on TV.**

Chapter 9

As soon as the doors to the Wizengamut opened, a page rushed into the room. A moment of silence descended on the room as it became obvious that there was an urgent message for one of the Lord's. Charlus raised an eyebrow as the young man was pointed in his direction.

"Lord Potter!" He exclaimed. "We just received word from Saint Mungo's, Sir. Your brother collapsed in Gringotts. He was taken to St. Mungo's, and currently is in critical condition." He said, breathlessly.

Charlus drew in a harsh breath. He was in shock. "Thank you." Charlus said, gathering his things quickly. He walked swiftly out of the chambers, and made his way to the floo. "Saint Mungo's!" He shouted, stepping into the flames. Dumbledore, who had left the chambers quickly, had no idea what had happened.

Charlus walked up to the Welcome Witch, ignoring the line in front of her. "Where is Fleamont Potter?" He asked, loudly. The Welcome Witch looked up, ready to scold him for rudeness, when she noticed his Wizengamut robes.

"Lord Potter!" She exclaimed. She looked down at her self-updating list, then said; "Mr Potter is in the Janus Thickey Ward. Room 6, Sir." She said.

."Thank you." Charlus said, already turning to leave. He was doubly worried now. The Janus Thickey Ward handled long- term patients, and those with brain injuries and mental disorders. What had happened to Fleamont? As much as they had always had a rivalry, he loved his brother dearly. He walked into the ward with trepedation. He saw Euphemia sitting in the hallway, looking white with fright and anxiety. "Euphemia, what happened?" Charlus asked, taking her hand in his own.

"Oh, Charlus! All I know, is that he collapsed at Gringott's. He went there to take the Peverell Lordship." Euphemia said, wiping her eyes. "He had been acting more and more erratic in the last months. I had been distracted by my pregnancy, and had hoped that he would be ok on his own. He had been having bad headaches lately, and his vision had been getting worse. I insisted he see a Healer, but he kept putting it off." She continued, her voice watery. "I should have insisted." Euphemia lost her battle for composure, starting to sob quietly.

Charlus put his arms around his crying sister in law, and let her cry her heart out. How had he not noticed this? He knew he was busy with the Potter Estate, and his family, but he couldn't help but feel like he had failed his brother. "Have you heard anything from the Healer?" Charlus asked a few minutes later, after she regained her composure.

"No. Healer Chambers was busy working on Flea when the Mediwitches sent me out." Euphemia said, wiping her face with the handkerchief Charlus had offered.

A few minutes later, a harried looking Mediwitch came out of Fleamont's room. "Healer Chambers would like to speak with you, now." She said, holding the door open. They entered the room quickly, desperate to check on their loved one. Fleamont was laying pale, and unconcious in the bed. A monitoring charm was placed over him, showing numerous shades of red and black above his head.

"Ah, Lord Potter, I'm glad you are here. I'm Fleamont's personal Healer Robert Chambers." The Healer said.

"What happened to my husband?" Euphemia said, after introductions were over.

"Mr Potter was brought in to the Hospital after losing consciousness at Gringott's. He was in very critical condition when he arrived. After a thorough examination, I have reported his case to the DMLE." Chambers said, gravely.

"What?" Euphemia gasped.

"What happened to my brother?" Charlus demanded.

"Your brother had an aneurism, Lord Potter." The Healer said.

"How is that an issue for the DMLE?" Charlus asked, confused.

"The reason for Magical Law Enforcement isn't the aneurism, it is what caused it in the first place." Chambers said, sitting in one of the chairs next to Fleamont's bed. "Mr Potter has been repeatedly obliviated over the course of the last year." He said, ignoring their gasps. "He has also had compulsions placed, that have been wearing on his mind. I have concluded that whoever placed the compulsions was trying to avoid reapplying the obliviates. The problem began with the reapplication of obliviates. Each time an obliviate is placed, it creates a small weakness in the brain. Occaisionally, this causes a small bleed. Fleamont was on a blood thinning potion for his cardiac health. This caused the bleed to be more severe, and long lasting." The Healer said. He took a small drink of water that he had conjured, then continued.

"Every obliviate started a new bleed, compounded by his potion regime. This slowly caused brain damage, that would typically lead to erratic behavior." He said, looking at them pointedly. "The compulsions were placed recently, from what I can tell. The magical signature has been captured and filed. It was then sent to the DMLE. Hopefully they will have the culprit's signature on file." He finished.

"What is his prognosis?" Charlus asked, coming out of his stupor. He knew that the treatment of brain injuries was spotty at best. He hoped that Fleamont would recover well enough to parent James.

The Healer looked at them, gravely. "I can't know for sure until he wakes up. The next 24hours are critical. The damage is extensive, and there is no magical means to treat this. He could regain all fuction, or be completely catatonic. Right now, there is no way to be certain. My guess would be somewhere in between." Healer Chambers said.

Euphemia sobbed as she listened to the Healer. Charlus put his hand on her shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. "What can we do for him, to help?" Charlus asked.

"The only thing to do now, is wait. Once we have an idea of his condition, we can make a treatment plan. Until then, there's nothing we can do." He said, then after saying goodbyes, left quietly.

"Who would do this?" Euphemia sobbed, leaning against Charlus' side.

"I don't know, but I _will_ find out. When I do, they will regret ever hearing the name Potter." Charlus said, darkly. As he held his sobbing Sister in Law, he wondered. Who would do this? Who would dare? And what exactly had little Fleamont discovered that was so dangerous, his brain had been scrambled to keep it secret?


	10. Back in Black

**I do not own Harry Potter. The only compensation received are reviews.**

 **Warning! Character Death**

Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Casseopia Black had discovered where the Gaunt shack was located. She stared at the property in disgust. The depths that the Gaunts' had sunk to surprised even her. That such a run down property had ward upon ward layered on it, in such a complex pattern proved that there was something inside that someone was protecting. The chances that a horcrux was located here was immense.

She had also learned that Lucretia Lestrange had dated the Dark Lord when they were in Hogwarts. She had been Lucretia Vaisey at the time. The only reason they had not married was there was an unbreakable Marriage Contract with Rafael Lestrange. Casseopia theorised that he might have given a horcrux to her for safe keeping. Lucretia had died after giving birth to her twin sons Rodolphus and Rebastian. She had finally birthed a live heir rather late in life. Stress from numerous pregnancies had weakened her greatly. Once again, Casseopia was thankful for her unmarried state.

Casseopia would return with more help, if Arcturus agreed with her conjecture. She also had the knowledge of the last customer Tom Riddle had visited when he worked at Borgin and Burkes. Hepzibah Smith had had many treasures, none more interesting to the Dark Lord more than Slytherin's Locket. She was sure he killed her to obtain the locket, and the rumoured Hufflepuff's Cup.

Casseopia was sure that she knew the identity of at least two of the horcruxes, if not the location. She was sure more digging into Tom Marvolo Riddle's background would answer those questions sooner or later. That is if the Gaunt shack and the Lestranges did not hold a horcrux. Pleased with her information gathering, Casseopia returned home to inform Arcturus of her findings.

At the same time, Dorea was calming a crying infant. Young James Potter didn't know what was happening, but he was rather unhappy about it anyway. Dorea had been surprised a few minutes earlier when a harried Potter house elf arrived at Potter Manor.

"Mistress! Tippy has tried eveything, and Young Master will not calm!" Tippy said, looking quite panicked.

Dorea took the crying infant, gently rocking him and making comforting noises. He eventually fell into an exhausted sleep. Dorea turned to the much calmer house elf. "What happened, Tippy? And where is Euphemia?" Dorea asked. It wasn't like Euphemia to leave her child alone, and crying.

"Tippy is sorry, Mistress. Mistress 'Phemia was called to St. Mungo's. Master 'Monty has collapsed at Gringotts, he has! Mistress 'Phemia handed Young Master to Tippy, but Young Master became upset. When nothing Tippy tried helped, Tippy decided to tell Mistress." Tippy said, crying fat tears as she talked.

Dorea gasped. Fleamont collapsed at Gringotts? What happened, she wondered. "Thank you, Tippy. You did the right thing. Please bring me James' things. Anything he may need for the night." Dorea said. She had had a baby herself only four years ago, she knew a lot of equipment was required.

As the evening wore on, Dorea was notified by Charlus that he and Euphemia were at Mungo's, and what had happened. Dorea was horrified! What if someone had obliviated herself or Charlus? What did this mean?

Eventually Charlus returned, Euphemia in tow. She looked exhausted, and Dorea immediately shuffled her into a guest Suite. She called Tippy, and requested food and a hot bath being drawn. Euphemia mechanically ate a few small sandwiches, and a cup of tea.

"James is sleeping. He was very upset when he arrived, but Carina and I were able to feed and calm him down." Dorea said, to make conversation. Euphemia appeared to be in shock, and had not asked about James at all.

"Oh! Yes, James." She said, slightly fuzzily. "I hope he didn't give you much trouble, he has a touch of colic." Euphemia said.

Dorea was concerned. "Oh, no. James was fine. Carina seemed to have a calming effect on him. We would be happy to keep him while you visit Fleamont." Dorea said.

"Thank you, Dorea. I don't know what I qould have done today, without you and Charlus." Euphemia said. Her father, Derrick Fawley, was currently on holiday in France, looking for another wife. His first wife, Araminta, had only bore him Euphemia. The Fawley family charter required a male heir, and after Araminta's recent death, Derrick had started the search for another wife. The current Fawley heir was Nicholas Fawley, his nephew. They had never really gotten on, so Euphemia would never call Nicholas for support. Besides him, and his wife (a former Parkinson) Euphemia's only family was the Potter's.

Dorea retired to bed sometime later, requesting to be awakened when James woke up. After a restless night, Euphemia and Charlus returned to the hospital. This continued for several days, Euphemia getting weaker, and thinner as the days wore on. Fleamont Potter had yet to wake.

The Black family had been busy. Once they recognised a threat, they eliminated it post haste. Arcturus and Lucretia and Ignatius Prewitt, had returned to the Gaunt shack, and dismantled the wards covering the property. (Lucretia and Ignatius were independant Curse Breakers)

Upon entering the shack itself, Ignatius noticed a concentration of Dark Magic under the floorboards in the main room. "The feeling of this magic is corrupted. I have only felt it's like one other time, when examining an ancient tomb in Syria. That item turned out to be the horcrux of an ancient warlord." Prewitt said, disturbed by the feeling the area gave off.

They carefully pulled the floorboard up, unearthing what appeared to be a ring box. They all appeared to become enthralled at the same time. The desire to open the box and put on the ring was great, but their will was greater. "Don't open that box! There must be a powerful curse on that ring for it to have that effect." Arcturus warned.

Ignatius twisted his wand in an intricate pattern, looking at something only he could see. "Morganna! There is a flesh rotting curse on the ring, along with another that fuses the ring onto the finger, until the curse is completely disbursed." Ignatius stated in alarm. He quickly levitated the ring box into a larger, iron box he had brought with them. Putting up a curse sheild, Ignatius opened the box.

The ring inside was ugly, and crudely shaped. It looked like someone had scratched a nonsense pattern on a black stone, then lightly squared it off, and put it on a ring. The feeling the ring gave off, though, was quite sinister. Ignatius quickly closed both boxes, then lowered the shield. They all let out great sighs, which was more relief than Arcturus would normally have shown. This was an extreme situation, however.

"Why did you open that case, Iggy?" Lucretia asked, shaken.

"We have to leave this place as we found it. That means we have to transfigure something into a replica, and put another flesh rotting curse on it. Riddle must not know that anyone discovered his secret." Prewitt said, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

Arcturus gave him an approving look. He had never been impressed by the Prewitts. Ignatius, however, was a cut above the rest. Arcturus quickly transfigured a replica out of ring that Lucretia sacrificed. It was much easier to transfigure simular materials. The item would also last longer. He allowed Ignatius to add the curse, then they replaced it under the floorboards.

As they were leaving the property, they replaced all the wards that had been present. As they stepped onto the Lane, they were blindsided by a late attack. A large black viper struck out, sinking his teeth into one of the intruders. Arcturus quickly struck out at the snake, using a cutting charm to sever it's head. They quickly used the emergency portkey, taking them back to Black Manor.

They had no idea that one of them would be losing their lives' today.

That was the risk of going against the Dark Lord.


	11. A Death in the Family

**I do not own Harry Potter. The only compensation received are reviews.**

 **Chapter 11**

They landed with a thud, a pile of tangled limbs. A scream tore from Ignatius' throat. The feeling of acid racing through his veins, made him short of breath. He couldn't stop screaming, his heart pounding unnaturally quick.

"Iggy!" Lucretia screamed in horror.

"It's just a snake bite. He will be alright." Arcturus said, then yelled for an elf. "Get me some anti-venom and a bezoar, NOW!" He ordered frantically.

"S'no use. Magic is too low." Ignatius slurred out. He could feel his body weakening. He was going to die.

"No, Iggy! Hold on, please!" Lucretia cried, tears streaking down her cheeks. She knew it was futile, but she couldn't help the denial. Ignatius had used a lot of magic. Curse shields required a lot of power. So did flesh rotting curses. Any potion or bezoar would use the bodies own magic to activate the healing properties within. If Ignatius were younger and stronger, or if he had used less magic, there would have been no problem. However, Ignatius was old. He had magically exhausted himself with the wards on the shack, and the shields and curses.

A harried elf appeared, holding out a bezoar to Arcturus. "Tibby not be finding anti-venom Master Black." She exclaimed tearfully.

"Go to the apothacary! Steal it if you have to." Arcturus yelled, while shoving the bezoar down Prewett's throat.

He started coughing, and his lips had started turning blue. He could feel a sharp pain in his chest, and the darkness was creeping in. Foam started bubbling from his mouth, and his vision started blurring. The last sight he saw on Earth, was Lucretia's stricken face.

The elf reappeared, and handed Arcturus a vial. He snatched it out of the startled elf's hand, and spelled it directly into Ignatius' stomach. For a moment, they held their breath- praying it would work. It quickly became clear that it was too little, too late. A trickle of blood escaped Ignatius' nose, then he seized up. The Magical compounds in the potion were soaking up all the magic he had left, trying to heal him.

All the veins visible on his body turned black, as the venom overpowered the magic. Ignatius' body stilled, and his eyes stared blankly up at them.

"NO! Iggy! Iggy my love, please don't die!" Lucretia screamed, grabbing onto Ignatius' body, and holding on for dear life. She continued to rock him back and forth, sobbing her heart out.

Arcturus snapped out of his own shock, and started arranging affairs. It would take two hours for him to extricate Lucretia from her husband's body. The Aurors had come and gone. Arcturus had explained that the three of them had gone 'hiking in the countryside' when Ignatius had been bitten by a highly venomous snake. When asked why they had not taken him to St. Mungo's, he explained that the emergency portkey was set to send them here, and they had immediately started treating him for the snake bite. They had no idea why it did not work, he told them.

Arcturus had given Lucretia a calming draught, and then sent her to bed. He then began the process of notifying the family.

Murial Prewett took her brother's death hard. She took it upon herself to notify Fabian and Gideon, who were second years at Hogwarts, and Molly who was nine. They quickly gathered around their Mother, united in grief.

Only certain people would ever know the true story of Ignatius' death, and they were sworn to silence.

Dorea was still taking primary care of James, as Euphemia stayed at the hospital beside her husband. Charlus had taken over Fleamont's responsibilities, and searched Potter Cottage for any reason Fleamont would have been obliviated. He had locked down the wards to everyone except Euphemia, Dorea, himself and the children on the day after Fleamont collapsed. This proved to have been necessary when he was alerted to someone trying to floo in, then when that did not work, try to break the wards on the day of Ignatius' funeral.

Why would Albus Dumbledore try to break into Potter Cottage? When confronted by Charlus who had arrived with two Aurors, Dumbledore said that he was worried about Euphemia and James, and was concerned when he found he had been taken off of the wards. Charlus knew that was a lie, but he had no proof it was anything else.

Albus was informed that the wards had been locked down by Charlus as Lord Potter. He agreed to pay for any damage the wards may have incured, and was let go by the Aurors. Charlus became more convinced than ever that the cause of Fleamont's condition was somewhere in the house. He would leave no stone unturned until he found it.

Carina's visions had slowed down due to the Peverall artifact helping to supress them. She still had vivid dreams, but the future was changing, and so too did the visions.

Tonight, she was dreaming of a possible outcome.

Diagon Ally was bustling as usual. Families were doing their Hogwart's shopping, as it was the first week in August. Carina saw who she knew was herself -only an adult version- walking on the arm of an adult Lucius Malfoy. Two boys accompanied them. It was obvious that they were excited for their first year at Hogwarts, yet they kept their composure and decorum.

"Can we get our wands first Mother?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes, please Mother!" Altair seconded. The twins were bursting at the gills to get their wands.

Carina smiled at her boys. "I don't know... what do you think, Lucius?" She said playfully.

Lucius smirked lightly. "I think we should get robes first, boys." He said.

"Robes? Father!" Draco exclaimed, flabbergasted by his Father's idea. Could he not remember being a boy who wanted a wand?

Lucius chuckled. "Of course, boys. Let's head to Ollivander's." He said, showing that he had been teasing.

After being matched with a set of brother wands, the group passed Madam Malkins on the way to Twillfit and Tattings. About to enter the building, they spotted James Fawley (formally Potter) and who could have only been his son, Harry.

"Hello, Cousin James. And this must be Harry." Carina said, stopping in front of Malkins'.

James turned, an angry expression on his face. Harry just looked confused. "I was disowned, remember? I have no Cousins. Harry, avoid those two devil spawn. They will undoubtedly be Slytherins just like their evil Father." James said, raising his voice and causing a scene.

Carina woke with a start. What had happened that had made baby James be disowned? How could the family break apart like that? She did not know, but she would do anything to avoid it.


	12. Meet the Potter-Malfoy's

**I do not own Harry Potter! The only compensation received are reviews.** ** _Thank you for all of your reviews! They keep inspiration flowing!_**

Chapter 12

Charlus Potter, and Abraxus Malfoy were staring out the window, watching Lucius help Carina on to a children's broom. She was trying to sit on it side-saddle, much to Lucius' dismay. Charlus snorted. "Carina had a vision a few weeks ago. She and Lucius were married, with twin sons." He said, looking at Abraxus pointedly.

Abraxus raised an eyebrow. "Really? There hasn't been a set of Malfoy twins in two hundred years." He said, watching bemused as Lucius showed her how to grip the broom handle.

"Yes. Altair and Draco, she said. The Black naming customs seem to carry over, which had to be Carina. You name after Emperors, or some such, correct?" Charlus asked.

"Yes. He must love her very much, to let her name his Heir." Abraxus said. He contemplated for a moment, then decided to broach the subject with Charlus. "This situation with the Dark Lord, and Prewitt dying, has me concerned for the future. I want to secure our bloodline and legacy as securely as possible. Would you be ammenable to a Marriage Contract between our houses? The House of Malfoy is not as old as the Potter name, however we hold much influence. Our House is also the richest, next to the Blacks. It would be a fine match." Abraxus said.

Charlus hummed, thinking about the current situation. Whatever was going on with Dumbledore was almost _more_ concerning than this so called Dark Lord - to him at least. He wouldn't put it past Albus to try to take control of Carina and James, if something were to happen to the adult Potters. He would do almost anything to prevent that.

"If I had a galleon for every Marriage Contract request I have received, I would be as rich as you, I think." Charlus said, wryly. "I had wanted to wait until she was Hogwarts age to think about it, but I am also concerned about the current situation." Charlus said.

Abraxus huffed. "Who else are you giving serious consideration to? If Carina has already seen them together and happy, isn't it inevitable?" He asked.

"Kiefer Shacklebolt has expressed an interest for his son Kingsley. His cousin, Omar Shafiq, has put out feelers as well. His nephew Ameer is a few years older than Carina. There have been others as well, but we are hoping to unite with a family we have not joined for generations, to diversify the blood. You are also on that list, as there has not been a Malfoy-Potter union in a very long time. I think one married a Peverall, sometime in the Sixteenth Century, but that is all." Charlus said. "I have agreed to a meeting between the Shacklebolt's, Shafiq's and ourselves in two weeks. You are welcome to join us. The future changes all the time, with every decision made. I will finalize a Marriage Contract for Carina sometime this year." He said, closing the subject.

Abraxus sighed. "My wife would also like us to consider the daughters of Cygnus Black. She adores Carina, but she does not want us to put all of our hopes into one girl, before a contract is made."

"I believe Bellatrix, the eldest, is being considered for the Lestrange's. Andromeda is a sweet child, but already seeking to buck authority. Your best option there, may be Narcissa. She is two years younger than Lucius and Carina." Charlus said, musingly. "However, I believe we could come to an agreement. If you are willing to be flexible."

"Flexible, how?" Abraxus asked. He settled down in his arm chair, expecting a long discussion.

"Good job, Carina! You fly like a bird!" Lucius said, excitedly. "You could be on the quidditch team at Hogwarts. We could play together, if you are a Slytherin." He said.

Carina's face fell, she knew that would not happen. "I am not allowed to play organized quidditch. It is not 'suitable for a Lady'." She said, sadly.

Lucius looked indignant. "That is not fair! If you can do it as well as a boy, you should be allowed to do it." He said, stomping his foot.

Carina smiled brilliantly at him. "I agree. But the outfit's are not proper, and I could hurt myself. That is what my Mother says, anyway. I can only play in private." She said, giving him a sad smile.

Lucius pursed his lips, thinking hard. "Well! You will just have to marry me, and I'll let you do whatever you fancy." He said, proud of his solution.

Carina smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, Lucius! Our Father's will decide who we marry. At least mine will. Maybe if we tell them we want to marry each other, they will let us." She said unsurely. They had hopped off of the brooms by this point, and were sitting on the veranda in front of Abraxus' study. Lucius' Mother was sitting a few feet away, chaperoning. She thought their conversation was cute, if a little sad.

They sat quietly for a moment, drinking some lemonade that an elf had brought them. Carina nibbled on a small cake, giving Lucius an idea. He moved his chair closer to Carina, watching his Mother from the corner of his eye. She pretended to be absorbed in her book. "Father told me I could never take a Maiden's first kiss, unless we were engaged." He whispered to Carina. "If we kiss, they _have_ to let us marry." Lucius said, with all the logic and seriousness a five year old can have.

Carina startled slightly. "Won't we get in trouble?" She asked, biting her lip. "I am not sure what a maiden is, Lucius. How do we know if I am one?"

Lucius nodded, trying to seem wise. "Oh, you are. It is a Pureblood girl, that is unmarried." He said gravely. Lucius really liked Carina. She was nice, and wasn't a crybaby like Primrose Parkinson. And she did not try to make him play 'tea parties' like Mallory Abbott. He did not want to be stuck with a ninny his entire life. Marriage was _forever_ , and it was best to find someone you got along with, according to his Father.

Belladonna Malfoy was bemused by this entire conversation she was hearing, maybe it was time to intervene? She looked up, just in time to see Lucius grab Carina's cheeks, and smash their lips together.

A bright light flashed, causing her to shut her eyes quickly. As she reopened them, she saw Lucius and Carina, floating three feet in the air, and surrounded by a Golden Aura. Her jaw dropped, and she screamed.

Charlus and Abraxus had come running. They had seen a flash of light, and ran outside to see what was happening. They heard Belladonna scream, and arrived just in time to see the children settle, unconscious, on the brick veranda.

"What happened?" They each yelled at an astonished Lady Malfoy.

"Lucius kissed Carina. They are Soul Bound." Belladonna said breathlessly.

Charlus looked at his unconscious daughter, his little girl, and promptly fainted.

Abraxus looked at the mess around him, and sighed heartily. He should be used to outrageous situations. Being friends with a Potter, it was bound to happen. He looked up to the Heavens, looking for strength. "Floo Healer Abbott, Bella. We need to check the children." He said. As she ran off to do that, Abraxus enervated Charlus. He came awake with a gasp, then rushed over to the children.

"I guess that Marriage Contract is redundant at this point, Abraxus. I will be talking to your Heir about his ungentlemanly behavior, later." He said, a distinct chill in his voice.

"Of course, Charlus. I exspected nothing less." Abraxus said. If Charlus was anything, he was an overprotective Father.


	13. The Bride Price

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

Chapter 13

The news that Lucius Malfoy, and Carina Potter had a Soul Bond raced around the Wix community like wildfire. Ever since most Pureblood marriages were made for strictly political reasons, Soul Bonds had become exceedingly rare- almost seen as a myth. This was the first recorded for over two hundred years.

Dorea and Belladonna were very happy for their children, and for all his grumbles, so was Charlus. Abraxus was very happy about the way the whole scenario had played out. Carina Potter had an impeccable lineage, was beautiful and delicate, yet very intelligent. She would bring honor to the House of Malfoy, he had no doubt.

Because the Soul Bond was still settling, Carina and Lucius had to stay in some form of physical contact for three days. Without it, both children would experience severe headaches, and something simular to drug withdrawls. It was a good thing that both children were so young. If Carina and Lucius were just a few years older, their having to sleep together for a few nights would be totally scandalous. Carina would effectively be 'ruined', and assumed to no longer be 'virgo intacta'.

Charlus had sat Lucius down with his Father, and explained (as well as you could to a very intelligent five year old) that Carina's honor was now partially his responsibility. He had made it clear to Lucius, that he was not to kiss Carina again until they married. Abraxus had snorted slightly at that caveat, but he allowed Charlus his delusions. It was just easier that way.

Both children seemed happy that they would be married when they turned seventeen, but they were young yet. Malfoy men were posessive by nature, and if Carina turned out as beautiful as it seemed she would, Lucius would be a fractious mess until the deed was done. The purebloods would honor the Soul Bond, and the subsequent marriage contract. Half-Bloods and Muggleborns would not, however. They would not understand the nature of the Bond, and they thought that marriage contracts were archaic and wrong.

The Marriage Contract between The Houses of Potter and Malfoy was an Iron-clad document, meant to protect both families. The document laid out inheritances, custody arrangements in the event of either of the children's family dying, and required at least three offspring. The only way around that clause, was if either Carina or Lucius became incapable of reproducing. Carina was expected to carry the Malfoy Heir, and a possible Heir for the Potter and Peverell families.

Abraxus agreed to this easily. Even if the Heirs were not needed for the other families, he had always wanted to expand the Malfoy family. Only Belladonna's trouble carrying a child to term, and Lucius' subsequent difficult birth had kept him from having numerous children.

Arcturus had been negotiating with the Lestrange Family for a contract between Rodolphus and Bellatrix. He had decided to agree to the contract, as long as they received Hufflepuff's Cup as a Bride price. Casseopia had discovered that Riddle had an obsession with the Founders of Hogwarts, and had tainted several of the Founder's relics.

At first, Lord Lestrange had no idea he had a Founder's relic in his vault at Gringott's. Lady Lestrange, before her death on childbed, had placed it there for safe keeping on the request of her lover, Tom Riddle. Whether she knew of the true nature of the item is unknown, but she certainly did not tell her husband that she had it.

During negotiations, Arcturus had mentioned that Casseopia had been told by Lady Lestrange that she had placed 'an item of the Founder's' in the Lestrange vault. (At the time, they did not know if it was Slytherin's Locket, or Hufflepuff's Cup.) He stated that he would allow the contract, and release Bellatrix's generous dowry, if they received the item in return. The contract would also ensure that the Lestrange Family would not follow, or compell Bellatrix to follow, Tom Riddle - AKA Lord Voldemort.

Lord Lestrange, after a visit to his vault, agreed wholeheartedly to the deal. He could feel the evil energy radiating from the cup, and wanted the obviously 'cursed object' out of his vault. As all aspects of Marriage Contracts were covered under Family Business, he could not even tell anyone that he had had an item from the Founder's. He felt that it was a small price to pay - he hadn't even known it was there! The Lestrange family was Pureblood all the way through, but they were not the richest, or oldest, or most prestigious House. A marriage into the Black family would increase their status immensely.

And so it was, that another of Voldemort's Soul anchors was destroyed by the Black Family.

In the meantime, Fleamont Potter was still in a coma, yet starting to improve. After having to turn away Dumbledore from visiting Fleamont at St. Mungo's, Charlus had hired a mediwitch, and had him transferred to Potter Manor. Ever since he had been around the ancient Potter Family Magic and wards that permeated the grounds, and Manor on the estate, he had started to improve slowly. His brain activity had increased, and he had actually moved his hand only the day before.

Euphemia and James had settled into a seperate wing in the Manor, and Carina greatly enjoyed having James to dote on.

The Black Family received some good, yet surprising, news. Walburga Black was pregnant with her second child. The Lady herself, however, had been acting more and more eratic. It seems the "Black Madness' had settled on her, and had her in it's insidious grip. When she had discovered her pregnancy, she had stated -out loud- that she would pledge this child to the Dark Lord, Family be damned. She had been overheard by the portrait of Starla Black, who promptly reported the incident to Arcturus.

Arcturus had no choice but to exile Walburga, and confine her to Grimmauld Place. Melania had noticed that Walburga never held little Sirius, and he was practically being raised via house elf. She insisted that Sirius be moved to The Planetarium, (Black Manor). It took Walburga eight days to realize he was gone. Orion, who loved Sirius, but was a hand's off sort of parent, agreed to the move. He visited Sirius for an hour a day, while Melania took over his day to day care.

Walburga Black had not seen her son, nor asked about his well being, in five weeks. The Family had decided, after the birth of her second child, she would be relegated to a Black property in Russia. There, she could be treated by mind healers, yet keep the stigma of madness away from the Family in general, and her children in particular.

Arcturus would not have his Grandchildren be exsposed to their Mad Mother. It was the only solution he could think of.


	14. An Affair To Remember

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 ** _Warning: Time skip._**

Chapter 14

A year and a half had passed, since Carina and Lucius had Soul Bonded, and much had changed. Fleamont had awakened from his coma, however he had almost no memory of the past few years. This had been devastating for Euphemia, as he had not remembered his son. However, she was thankful that he had woken at all. He was still occasionally confused, and had periods of almost dementia - like episodes.

Charlus had no choice but to remove him from the line of succession for House Potter. They could not afford for their family to be left in the hands of someone with a compromised mind. This put Carina and James dead even for the Head of House Position, at least until James turned eleven and they could both try the Heir ring on.

Today, they were going to celebrate Regulus' (Orion and Walburga Black's second son) first birthday. Sirius and Regulus were being raised by Arcturus and Melania since Walburga had been deemed unfit. She had been sent to the St. Petersburg cottage a week after Regulus' birth.

The 'official story' was that Walburga's health had been adversely affected by two difficult births back to back. She had gone away 'for her health'. No one was known to miss her. Orion had been forced into marriage with her by the previous Lord Black, Sirius II.

James and Sirius both had turned into mischievous little blighters, and only listened to Carina. They seemed to think she hung the moon, and followed her around like ducklings. They called her 'Ina'. Carina enjoyed their company most of the time, and seemed to have a special relationship with Sirius.

Carina was six, almost seven, and Charlus couldn't believe how the time had flown. They arrived at The Planetarium via floo. Charlus holding Carina's hand, and Dorea holding a squirming James. That boy couldn't sit still! Euphemia had decided to stay home with Fleamont.

"Dorea, Charlus. And who are these little rascals? That surely cannot be baby Carina. She is much too big!" Melania said, winking at Dorea.

"Of course it's me, Auntie Mel! Don't you recognize me?" Carina asked worriedly.

"Carina? Good Heavens, how you have grown!" Melania teased with a smile.

An hour later, the party was in full swing. The Nanny elf had the youngest children in the nursery. Carina, Lucius, Bellatrix and Andromeda were outside in the garden. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ameer Shifiq, and the Lestrange brothers were there also. There were lots of games, food, and places to play. Sirius, James, Narcissa, and Regulus were inside doing a quiet activity. It was almost naptime, so they wanted to ease them into settling down.

Suddenly, a shriek reverberated through the grounds. A blur with red and blue blotches all over it ran out the back door, and collided smack into Druella Black, nee Rosier. She screamed, and pulled the offending child off of her (now ruined) set of pale blue robes. "What is the meaning of this!" She yelled sternly at the crying child, then she recognised her as her daughter. "Narcissa? What on Earth happened?" She asked the sobbing child, taking in the state of her for the first time.

Narcissa's pastel pink robes were _covered_ in bright blue and red paint. Her hair was simularly affected, however there were purple patches where the colors had mixed. "We were painting, and James and Sirius started a paint fight! They ruined my _robes_ Mother!" She said through sobs.

Lucius snorted next to Carina, trying not to laugh. Rabastian and Rodolphus didn't even try to stifle their mirth. This set off Bellatrix, who was standing next to him drinking 'blood punch'. (It wasn't real blood, it was fruit punch. It was called 'blood punch' because of the color.) Bellatrix screamed in fury at Rodolphus, and threw her blood punch in his face. He sputtered, then threw his half-eaten eclair at her. He must have thrown it as hard as he could, because every ounce of filling inside exploded out, and all over her left cheek.

Bellatrix yelled something that sounded like a battle cry, and tackled Rudy to the ground. She grabbed his plate, that had fallen to the ground with her tackle, and grabbed the piece of birthday cake off of it. With a maniacal grin, she smeared it into his hair, smashing it as hard as she could. "Don't make fun of my Sissy, Rudy!" She yelled in his face.

Cygnus shook himself out of his stupor, and pulled Bella off of her betrothed. "Bellatrix Druella Black! Your behavior is a disgrace. Brawling like a common muggle!" He scolded angrily.

Meanwhile, Charlus, Dorea, Melania and Carina went inside to check the babies. The sight that greeted them would be engraved in their minds forever.

James and Sirius were covered head to toe in paint. As they walked in, they saw Sirus merrily rubbing paint into Regulus' hair, while Regulus giggled. James was smearing his paint covered hands all over the wall, while Tiffer, the house elf, cowered in the corner. Her once pristine tea towel was caked with green paint, and a dribble of yellow ran down one of her huge, floppy ears.

"I is sorry, Mistress!" Tiffer said to Melania, fat tears running down her cheeks. "I be's trying to stop them, but young Masters' not listen!" She cried, afraid she was going to be given clothes for the state of the nursery.

Melania pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in exasperation. "Play me, Ganmaw?" James asked cutely, holding out his hands.

" _Merlin's pants!_ What happened in here?" Arcturus said from the doorway, taking in the scene. Narcissa hid behind him, scowling at the boys.

Sirius walked towards Arcturus, paint squishing out of his shoes. "Play paint wif us?" He asked his Grandfather, tilting his head cutely.

Just then, Regulus started to cry, upset at being ignored, and tugging at his hair. The drying paint was getting uncomfortable.

"What a mess! All of you to the bath! Tiffer, take Narcissa to one of the bathrooms in the Family wing, and help her bathe." Dorea said, then called another elf. "Flippy? Start a bath in the nursery bathroom, and clean these boys up. Send another elf in to clean the room. Rudolphus will be joining you, shortly." She said, taking charge.

As her orders were followed, Melania sighed. There was never a dull moment in the Potter or Black households. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or not.


	15. Secrets

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **WARNING: Another time skip. I made up a middle name for Grindelwald. Some violence.**

Chapter 15

A little over one year later, and Charlus _finally_ found what he felt was the reaaon behind Fleamont's brain damaging obliviations. It started like a normal day. Charlus had decided to check the wards around Potter Cottage. Fleamont had made some steady progress, and Euphemia was keen to return to their previous home. Charlus had agreed as long as they agreed to have the wards updated.

He had brought Carina, and she was flying around on her broom, excitedly. Charlus was checking the ward stones, to test their strength and find out what needed updating. The stones were buried on the boundries of the Potter property, and hidden with a modified fidelius charm. As he was inspecting one of the pillars that he had unearthed, he startled at hearing Carina scream. It was a scream of fear, and pain, and it sent Charlus running.

What he found, stole his breath. Carina was lying, crumpled in a heap on the ground of the small, wooded area within the ward line. Her arm was bent at an odd angle, and she had what looked like a lash mark across her cheek. "Carina!" Charlus yelled, rushing towards her.

"Father, _stop!_ " Carina yelled, but it was too late. A rather small, maybe eight foot tall tree suddenly started twisting, it's limbs whipping towards him with force. He was smacked in the side, and knocked off balance, falling to his knees. Carina screamed, grabbing his head with her good arm, and pulling him down. Just then, the sapling Whomping Willow slashed it's branches right where his head had been.

Charlus grabbed his wand, rolling over to his back. "IMMOBULUS!" He yelled, pointing at the offending tree. The tree froze, becoming docile immediately. "Carina, Princess? Are you all right?" He said, trying to catch his breath.

Tears welled in Carina's green eyes, welling over quickly. "Daddy! It _hurts_!" She cried, pointing to her arm.

"Oh, Poppet. I'll fix you right up! This will hurt, darling, so I need you to be brave." Charlus said, and gently grabbed her arm. She took a deep breath, then nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Brackium Emendo." Charlus whispered, pointing his wand at her arm. A comparatively loud _snap_ broke through the clearing, as her arm fixed itself.

"OW!" Carina sobbed, causing him to flinch.

"It's ok now, darling. You were very brave. I am so proud of you!" Charlus soothed, running a hand through her hair. He quickly called a house elf, and instructed him to take Carina to her Mother. After she was gone, he decided to investigate the area around the strange addition to the property. He knew for a fact that there was no such tree on this property five years ago. He wondered what on Earth would make Fleamont plant such a dangerous tree on the grounds of their home?

Wand out at the ready, Charlus approached the tree in question. He noticed a small knot on the trunk, and a barely visible opening. As he approached, he could tell that a notice -me- not charm was placed around the area. The only reason he could see this, was because it was a Potter variation of the charm. Being in control of the wards, on Potter property, and it being a Potter modification, meant that he could see right through it.

He cautiously ran a few detection charms at the opening, and what he found was surprising. There was an object inside that was warded to the gills. The object itself was harmless, unless you tried to open it or reveal it's secrets. Picking up a couple of fallen leaves, and transfiguring them into cotton gloves, Charlus levitated the item out of the tree trunk. A small, blue diary emmerged, falling into his gloved hands.

Anything with this many protections must be incendiary by nature, he thought. Charlus placed the book into his pocket, and decided to quickly finish his ward check. One hour later, he arrived at Black Manor.

"Charlus. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Arcturus asked, sipping aged firewhiskey in his Study.

Charlus tossed the diary on top of the desk. "I think I found what Fleamont was obliviated for. That was stuffed in the trunk of a Whomping Willow that was planted on the grounds of Potter Cottage. It is warded to the teeth. The only reason I even found it was that Carina was attacked by the sapling. It was concealed by wards, the wards on the object itself, and of course the defences of the tree are rather formidable. Whatever is in there, I think it is the reason Dumbledore was trying to break the wards on Potter Cottage the day of Prewitt's funeral." Charlus said, causing Arcturus to look like Yule had come early.

"Well, let's see, shall we?" Arcturus said with some glee. He ran his wand over the book, humming occaisionally. "Well. I can break it, but it will take a little time. The magical signature seems simular to yours, though. That probably means that whatever protections were on it before, Fleamont broke them, then replaced them. Unless this is _his_ journal. Do you think you can break through these spells yourself?" He asked, causing Charlus to inspect the item again.

"Hmmm." He said, running through the enchantments on the item. They _were_ Fleamont's magical signature. He worked on it for over fourty-five minutes, working up a sweat. He finally broke through them, causing him to exclaim. "Ah! There it is." He ran another detection charm over the item, just to be safe. Once he was reassured, he opened the book. He never in a _million years_ thought he would find what he did inside. Inside the flyleaf, were words written in loopy calligraphy.

 ** _The Diary of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._**

 ** _Given to me on this date: July 2, 1899, by Gellart Albert Grindelwald._**


	16. Scandalous Revalations

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 ** _Warning: Mentions of Slash AD/GG._**

Chapter 16

 ** _July 2nd, 1899_**

 _Today I received this marvelous journal from my brilliant friend Gellert. By tapping it with my wand three times, we can share messages to each other. I can also keep entries private by not tapping. I am very gratified by this gift. There are many who would not agree with our plans, and keeping them private for now is a must._

 _Those with power (Wizards) must rule benevolently over those who are lesser. The Muggles are ignorant, naive creatures who require structure and oversight. We will rule absolutely, yet softly, garnering their devotion eventually. They will worship us, as is only proper._

 _Muggles must be shown their inferiority so there are no more victims like my beloved sister Arianna. Those filthy muggles ruined her, made her nothing but a burden! My Father should have been praised for his action against those animals, not thrown in Azkaban!_

 _We will bring the Wizarding World into a new age! Power to Wizards!_ _Our new slogan, crafted by myself, is-_

 _For The Greater Good._ _Fitting, isn't it?_

 ** _APWBD_**

 ** _July 4th, 1899_**

 _I am so happy! My greatest, most secret wish has come true. Gellert kissed me today! I have longed for his touch since we met, but such a thing is forbidden by Society. I thought there was no hope, however I am glad to have been wrong!_

 _The feeling of his tongue in my mouth was Heavenly. The press of his body against mine, a revalation. We are above the conventions of Society, and though our love dare not speak it's name, once we rule the World, that will change. My body and soul will hunger for his until the day he makes me his completely. I cannot wait!_

 ** _APWBD_**

"Circe's dirty knickers! Dumbledore and Grindelwald were lovers!?" Charlus exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Arcturus yelled, uncharacteristically.

"I know! They planned to rule the muggles together! This is a goldmine! No wonder my brother was tampered with. This will ruin everything Dumbledore has tried to achieve. It would ruin him completely." Charlus said, leaning back in his chair in shock.

Arcturus sat back in contemplation. They had to be very cunning with this information. If they played this right, they could either destroy Dumbledore completely, or have him under their control. Dumbledore was a very powerful man, magically and politically. They would have to step lightly, to avoid going down themselves.

Arcturus grinned. "Let the games begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office at Hogwarts. He knew that he had to get this situation under control, but he had no idea how to do it.

When Fleamont Potter had confronted him with the incendiary knowledge of his old journal, he had acted in haste. He had not wanted to harm his friend, so he had obliviated him. This course of action had ended up having to be repeated numerous times, due to Fleamont's skill in the mind arts.

He had not known that he was causing Fleamont brain damage, but if he was honest with himself, he still would have done it even if he had. Luckily, Potter had no memory of his journal now. The problem facing him now, was finding the blasted thing before anyone else did!

Fleamont was crafty enough to hide the damn thing before he confronted Albus, and he could not find the location in Potter's mind. He had tried to search Potter Cottage, but he was caught red-handed. If he wasn't Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, he would have been arrested.

All Hell would break loose if Charlus Potter found that book. Even _he_ would not be able to talk his way out of the knowledge contained therein.

If only he had not been led astray by love, and dreams of untold power. Albus was not a bad man (at least _he_ didn't think so) but he had made mistakes like many hot-blooded young men. He lived with that knowledge everyday, and he was still atoning for his misdeeds.

"I am the only person capable of saving the Wizarding World from themselves, Fawkes." Dumbledore said to Hogwart's resident pheonix. Everyone believed he was Dumbledore's familiar, but that was not the case. The bird had been attached to Hogwarts since the days of Godric Gryffindor.

Fawkes turned away from him, showing his displeasure with the current Headmaster. When he did that, Albus wondered if he was taking the wrong path, but he quickly dropped that train of thought. He had come too far to second guess himself now.

He had to find a way to get that blasted journal back! He was prepared to use any means necessary. If the masses found out about his affair with Gellert, their subsequent plans for the muggles, and his own part in his Sister's death, he would be reviled. He would lose all influence, and the power he had accumulated since his defeat of Gellert.

Albus sighed. Being the most powerful man in the world was hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **August 1st, 1899**_

 _It finally happened! I have given every part of myself to Gellert, and I couldn't be happier. He showed his love for me in the most physical way possible, and though it was uncomfortable at first, it slowly became the most pleasurable experience imaginable. I am truly a blessed man._

 _The only dark spot in my life currently are my burdensome family. Ariana is a sweet girl, but she requires more care everyday. I do not have the time, nor the inclination, to cater to a dangerous simpleton. Aberforth has become a problem also. He is always going on about 'duty to family'. He doesn't agree with our plans, and keeps reminding me that he will return to Hogwarts soon._

 _I do not know how I will manage her care, and continue our great mission. Gellert has suggested institutionalizing her, but I have resisted. He may be right, however. Sometimes I think it would have been better had the muggles killed her. Mother would still be alive, and I would be free._

 _ **APWBD**_

 _ **August 3rd, 1899**_

 _Today, to my horror, Aberforth walked in on Gellert and I while we were making love. He was disgusted, and attacked me like a common muggle! I had to erase the knowledge from his mind. He had threatened to notify others of our 'perversity'. I thought for a moment that Gellert would kill him. There is a darkness in him sometimes that scares me, but he says I make him a better man._

 _I have drawn up some plans for 'Correction Camps' to contain any muggle dissenters. Torture is unpalatable, yet may be necessary in some instances. You cannot make an omlette without breaking eggs, and you cannot form a Utopian Society without bloodshed. This is a sad, but true fact of life._

 _Gellert believes we should use the greed and hatred of muggles to our advantage, and let them kill each other to thin out the population. I hope this is not needed, but if it is, I will help. For The Greater Good._

 _ **APWBD**_


	17. Like A Prayer

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 ** _Warning: Violence, talk of slash sex. Defiling of a Religious Site. DISTURBING CONTENT. NO OFFENSE IS MEANT BY THE AUTHOR TOWARDS ANY RELIGION, OR RELIGIOUS GROUP. THE VIEWS EXPRESSED BY CHARACTERS ARE_ NOT _THE VIEWS OF THE AUTHOR!_**

Chapter 17

 ** _August 8th, 1899_**

 _Well, if there is a muggle version of what they call 'Hell' in their quaint little religion, I am, most assuredly, going there in a hand basket. Gellert is such a rogue! He had the scintillating idea to have a romp inside the muggle Church in Godric's Hollow. The little Church lies next to a graveyard populated by some of the greatest names in Wizardry, yet a_ muggle _church sits beside it? It is a disgrace!_

 _Gellert decided to show our disdain for their presumption, by 'fornicating' in their place of worship. Having never been in there, I can say that at night that it was eerie. We explored by the light of our wands, as Gellert told me tenets of their religion that I originally thought he must have been lying about! They_ actually _drink wine and pretend it is the blood of their Savior! Eat bread, pretending it is his very flesh! What kind of depraved madness is this? If we do not save them from themselves, the muggles will surely devolve into a race of grunting cannibals!._

 _In the center of the sanctuary, there is an 'Altar'. On the front of it 'This do in remembrance of me' was engraved on the front. Their depravity was practiced here (this mock cannibalism). We decided to add some depravity of our own!_

 _I blush like a school girl as I recall our night of highjinks in the muggle cathedral. With a strange, still statue of a man nailed to a wooden cross as our only witness, Gellert quickly bent me over that altar, and truly worshiped me accordingly! He was almost feral, taking me hard and fast. My essence was spilled all over a purple silk cloth that covered the altar, and before I could clean the area with my wand, Gellert said not to. He wanted to leave it for the muggles to find!_

 _Oh how we laughed! Muggles are so prudish! Especially religious ones! I can only imagine their faces when they realize what happened in their 'sanctuary'! Hilariou_ s!

 ** _APWBD_**

 ** _August 15th, 1899_**

 _The closer we get to September 1st, the more tense the situation at home gets. Arberforth has demanded I 'Get a damn job, and stop playing at ruling the world!' I must admit, money has become an issue as of late._

 _Father was not an overly wealthy man when shoved into Azkaban. He was, at most, comfortable. My Mother was unable to work after his departure, as she had to take care of Arianna. My brother and I were too young to work, then we were off to Hogwarts. We were not aware of our quickly dwindling savings._

 _All of Father's money was used to take care of Arianna, and pay for Hogwarts. Our day to day expenses ate away at the rest, until we reached our current situation. We own the house, but must pay for the up keep. Mother's funeral costs wiped out most of what was left of our Gringott's vault. As of now, I must find employment._

 _But how? Arianna is incapable of taking care of herself, and that burden now falls on me. And what about Gellert's and my plans? I cannot work a full time job, and conquer the muggles in my spare time! It is a heavy burden I bear. I am only 19. Why does this all fall on me? Sometimes I wish Arianna would just disappear. If only Arberforth was older... Alas, these are only dreams. We must not dwell on dreams, and forget to live._

 ** _APWBD_**

 ** _August 18, 1899_**

 _Gellert has given me an idea to make some quick money, and though I would never steal from a Wizard, they are only muggles, so where's the harm? Gellert and I spent the day at some popular seaside resorts in the muggle world. ( What the women were allowed to parade around in at the beaches was shocking. Have they no shame?)_

 _We stood out of sight, disillusioned. When a wealthy enough looking man came near, we non verbally summoned all of his money. Anyone who noticed, we quickly obliviated. We were able to exchange the large amount of paper money called 'pounds' at Gringott's. The horrible creatures didn't like it, but they had no choice but to exchange the money._

 _This has put several hundred galleons in our vault, and eased my burden slightly. It was also great fun! Watching the muggles realize that they no longer had any money was very amusing. I will continue this until I have a nest egg large enough to set us up for a few years. Maybe I should try their houses? I could get in easily, and take care of any resistance with a simple wave of my wand. I may try that._

 _Anyway, Gellert and I have decided to institutionalize Arianna. I love my Sister, but my vision for the world is more important than one person. She needs constant care- care I cannot give. I am not patient like Arberforth. I love her, but she annoys me greatly sometimes. I resent her. I wanted to go on a world tour with my friend Doge, but when she killed our Mother, I was then stuck with her. That it led to me meeting Gellert had nothing to do with her._

 _Things will be much easier once she and Arberforth are gone. Once they are both out of the house, Gellert is moving in. Then we will begin to finalize our plans. For the greater good._

 ** _APWBD_**

Arcturus' jaw was hanging open, and he knew it had been most of the morning. This diary... This diary was the most _shocking_ thing he had ever read - and he was a _Black_!

The thought of blackmailing Dumbledore was appealing. Having that much power over someone so powerful would be amazing.

However, he did not believe it was the way to go. This was _not_ petty thievery, some small bribery, or an affair on the side. This was the _current head of the ICW talking about world domination, torture, muggle mass murder, and other untold acts._ He could not - would not - sit on this. Dumbledore had to go down.

The question was _how_?


	18. Ashes

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 ** _WARNING: Descriptions of violence/ disturbing images._**

Chapter 18

Carina gasped. She was walking down a large street. Abandoned buildings, and those falling down from old fires, or muggle weapons dotted the desolate landscape. Dust swirled in the heavy air, and she was not sure what that dust contained. Wood? Metal? Bone? Flesh? Probably all of the above.

There was the stench of death all around, and when she found it's source, she wretched onto the pavement. Two small children, no older than six years old, hung from a lamp post. The pentegrams carved into their anguished faces attested to the reason why. These children were thought to be Witches.

Carina turned away from them, not able to stand the sight of those empty faces being fed upon by maggots and birds of prey. As she turned, the sight that met her eyes was straight out of a nightmare.

An empty crater lay where the Leaky Cauldron once stood. The area that used to be Diagon Alley was a pile of smoking rubble. Carina could see a pair of feet sticking out from the rubble. The dragonhide boots attached to them still in remarkable condition. There was no sign of life that she could see. What had happened?

Suddenly a loud, roar sounded overhead. A dragon was her first thought, but it wasn't. An airplane was flying towards the area. Carina heard a shrill whistle, and saw something shoot out of the bottom of the jet. There was a flash of fire, an explosion, and then she knew no more.

Carina gasped, lurching up in the bed. She was covered in a cold sweat, and she had little warning before the taste of bile had her gagging. Flippy appeared, holding a bucket out for her vomit.

She tutted. "Poor lil' Mistress!" She said, patting Carina's back consolingly. "Here be some water, Missy Carina. Drink it slow." She said, holding a small glass of cool water up to Carina's mouth. Flippy continued to hold it when she saw how hard Carina's hands were shaking.

"I need Daddy." Carina said, bursting into tears, sobs wracking her small frame.

"Of course, Miss. Hold on." The house elf said, snapping her fingers and popping them both into the sitting room of the Master Suite. Charlus and Dorea, used to this after the last few years, were light sleepers.

A quiet knock from Flippy on their bedroom door had Charlus up and putting on a dressing gown. "How bad is it, Flippy?" He asked, slipping his feet into some slippers.

"Real bad, Master Charlus. Missy Carina be throwing up all her dinner." She said in a grim tone.

Charlus entered the sitting room, and found Carina curled up on the sofa, sobbing quietly, while dry heaving into a small garbage can. "Oh, Poppet. Come here, darling." He said, sitting next to her and opening his arms wide.

Carina jumped into his arms, and he could feel the wetness of her tears seep into his night shirt. "Do you want to talk about it?" Charlus asked as her sobs subsided.

"No, Daddy. I don't wanna think about it anymore. I wish I didn't see these things. It hurts, Daddy." She whispered. Her throat sounding raw.

Charlus took a deep breath, petting her hair to comfort her. "I wish you didn't either, Poppet. I wish I could take it away." He said, rocking her back and forth. She fell into a fitfull sleep a few minutes later, and he carried her into his and Dorea's bed. He laid her down in between them, and snuggled her close. He felt so helpless! How could Carina continue to see such horrible things, and keep her sanity?

The next few weeks, Carina was quiet and withdrawn. They had gotten her to share her vision, and they were horrified that this could happen one day. They had to do everything they could to make sure this did _not_ come to pass. The future of the Wizarding World depended on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After discussing Dumbledore's explosive journal, it was decided that more investigation needed to be done to corroborate the writings therein. One of the last entries of the journal described the death of Arianna, and Albus' conviction that he had dealt the fatal blow. He had lied to the authorities at the time - telling them that Arianna had had another magical outburst like the one that killed his Mother, Kendra. The scene seemed to support his claims, as the sitting room was almost completely destroyed.

The Aurors never questioned Arberforth about that day. He had been sedated and taken to bed after having his dead sister's body pried from his arms. His sobs had echoed through the neighborhood, as he sat on the floor, rocking her lifeless body back and forth. Grindlewald was long gone at this point, and Albus had to cover all their arses. The Dumbledore name had been shamed enough by his Father's incarceration in Azkaban, and Kendra's violent death.

Eyebrows had been raised at the funeral, when Arberforth had accused Albus of killing Arianna, and punched him in the face while standing over her open grave. No one took his rant seriously, they thought he was being unreasonable due to grief.

Arcturus and Charlus knew that Dumbledore was too revered for the sheep of the public to just take their word as fact. He had been playing the game too long. They finally decided to turn over a copy of the journal to the ICW, and allow them to investigate the claims. They also sent a pensieve memory of their enlightening discussion with Batilda Bagshot -noted Historian, resident in Godrics Hollow where the events allegedly took place, and (unknown to most) Grindlewald's Aunt.

Her insight into events was vital, and she had a historian's eye for detail. She had also dropped another bombshell. According to her nephew, he and Albus continued to correspond until just a _few months_ before Dumbledore and Grindlewald's famous duel. She had begged Albus to stop her nephew's path of destruction through Europe when he had escaped from MACUSA in the 1920's. A full _twenty years_ before he caved to International pressure and issued the duel challenge.

How many lives could have been saved, had he acted sooner?

They decided to keep the original journal in a box that was under the fidelis charm, and stored deep within the Peverell vault at Gringott's. They had let their solicitors, and account managers know that it existed, just in case they died before Dumbledore was properly investigated.

They were playing a dangerous game, and death was always a possibility. Hopefully, they would stay one step ahead of Albus Dumbledore. If not, their very lives would be forfeit.

They wouldn't go down without taking him with them.


	19. Downfall

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 ** _AN: Sorry this took so long! I have had such bad writer's block on this story. I hope you won't be disappointed, but this is mainly a filler chapter. Next Chapter is the trial of Dumbledore, and it will probably take several chapters, and be a total bitch to write. Just be assured that I will NEVER abandon a fic! Thanks again for all of your support!_**

Chapter 19

It was six months later, and Charlus, Dorea, and Carina were sitting down to breakfast. Arcturus and Charlus had presented the Diary to the ICW's Head of Internal Affairs, Louis Freeman. He had at first been sceptical, but had taken copies of all of the evidence they had collected. He had continued to contact the Potter's, Black's, and Malfoy's as the investigation continued to grow.

Charlus had even been contacted by the man last week. Freeman wanted to let him know that Dumbledore had been proven to have the same magical signature of the person who ruthlessly, and repeatedly, obliviated Fleamont. He had long suspected, but had no definitive, proof. Those charges _alone_ were enough to see him in prison for years.

 ** _Daily Profit June 2, 1964_**

 **ICW Announces Investigation of Supreme Mugwump! Albus Dumbledore Arrested!** **Fired From ICW!**

 _Outrage across Britain as our very own Albus Dumbledore was under investigation by the International Confederation of Wizards_ , _and has been arrested by the same body!_

 _Octavius Belraven, Spokeswizard of the ICW, gave this statement, late last evening._

 ** _"The ICW has received credible evidence of criminal acts on the part of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Those crimes include: Lying To Aurors, Obliviating The Scion Of An Ancient and Noble House, The Murder of His Younger Sister, and Colluding with Gellert Grindlewald._**

 ** _This investigation has been very thorough, and in fact, has been mostly concluded. The results will be uncovered on June 7th, 1964. Albus Dumbledore has been compelled by the magics of the ICW to attend the rare, open door session of the ICW, for trial. If you have any additional information, or evidence, please contact the ICW or your local MOM."_**

 _This shocking statement comes completely out of the blue to the British Ministry of Magic, and the Wizengamut of our great Government._

 _What 'credible evidence' could the ICW have to warrant an investigation into such an esteemed figure? How could anyone believe that the man who defeated Grindlewald would actually work_ with _him?_

 _Further investigation by this reporter, found that Dumbledore and Grindlewald_ were _actually friends! They were so close, Batilda Bagshot- famous Author of A History Of Magic\- (and Grindlewald's Aunt) called them 'special friends'!_ _She claims she warned Dumbledore herself that Grindlewald was disturbed, and should not be trusted around his family._

 _Ms. Bagshot states he ignored her warnings._ _Bagshot also said she begged_ _Mr Dumbledore to stop Grindalwald's reign of terror across Europe, after he escaped from MACUSA in the 20's!_

 _What else has Dumbledore been hiding?_

 ** _Septimus Burke, Reporting_**.

"Bloody Hell!" Charlus exclaimed. "It finally happened."

"Language!" Dorea scolded, as Carina giggled.

"No, Dorea! They finally arrested Dumbledore. That deserves at least _one_ curse word, darling. We have been working on this for years, and he's the one who hurt Flea!" Charlus said, relieved.

Dorea smirked. "I guess it's alright just this once dear." She said, blithely.

A simular scene was taking place amoungst a select few households in Britain. However, some people would never believe it, no matter the outcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abraxus Malfoy was reading the same article. He was also immensely pleased with the outcome.

"Can I see Carina today, Mother?" Lucius asked.

"Hmm, as long as Carina and Dorea do not have plans." Belladonna Malfoy said, while daintily eating some yogurt.

"I was planning on popping over there, shortly. If it doesn't conflict with anything they have planned, we can all go together." Abraxus said.

Lucius became excited, and started eating more quickly than before. At eight years old, he was able to stay neat with his eating- even when eating at warp speed.

His desire to see Carina had not ebbed at all since their Soul Bonding. This worried Belladonna, somewhat. She knew that they were the other half of eachother's soul, but them not being able to be seperated for long could become a bigger problem.

One problem was inpropriety. Carina and Lucius being so drawn to each other, could cause problems once hormones reared their ugly head. She had, and would, teach Lucius how to treat a Lady. Especially one you were due to marry, outlining clear boundries.

Because of the Soul Bond, they were _technically_ married, but not as far as their parents were concerned. They would get married right after Hogwarts. That had been the original plan. However, if they become too physical, or inappropriate, they would be married sooner.

She hoped that didn't happen. No one wanted to see them get married at age thirteen, like one of the male Blacks of the last generation. Of course, him and his wife's first child was born barely five months later.

They would avoid a scandal like that, at all costs.


	20. Fatal Visions

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 ** _Warning: Bad language, discussions of violence._**

Chapter 20

"HEAR YE! HEAR YE! This Special Session of the International Confederation of Wizards is now open! Special Investigator Louis Freeman presiding! Investigator Freeman, the floor is yours." The ICW Crier announced, banging his ceremonial staff on the ground.

"Thank you, Chief Crier. I now call this Special Session to order. Before we begin, a warning. This Trial will deal with sensational issues, and will be very graphic and disturbing. Interruptions of _any_ kind will not be tolerated! Any persons causing a disturbance will be summarily escorted out of the building by Aurors. Any aggressive actions will be met by equal force. You have been warned." Freeman said sternly, his worn, aged appearance indicating the many sleepless nights this case had caused him.

"Prosecutor Valois, do you have any new issues before we bring in the Accused?" He asked, inviting the Prosecutor to speak.

"Indeed, Monsieur Freeman. The International Confederation of Wizards would like to add Two Counts of Attempted Escape, and One Count of Resisting Arrest to the charges against Monsieur Dumbledore." The Frenchman said, causing the loud buzz of many exclaimations to be heard.

"Order! Order in the Courtroom, or I will empty it!" Freeman said, banging his gavel.

"Continue, Lord Valois."

"Thank you. Upon being notified of his arrest, Monsieur Dumbledore resisted. This resulted in two Aurors being injured. Luckily, the ICW had dispatched enough Aurors to subdue Monsieur Dumbledore. Once stunned, he was placed into Magic Nullification Cuffs as per the ICW Law regarding those who resist apprehension."

"Monsieur Dumbledore was then placed in a highly warded cell pending questioning. Once awake, Dumbledore proceeded to attempt to disparate out of Custody. Once I explained that he had been arrested by the ICW, and stated his Charges, Monsieur Dumbledore attempted to escape via Phoenix. Due to the properties of the Magic Nullification Cuffs, he was unable to call on his Headmaster Bond with Hogwarts' Familiar 'Fawkes' the Phoenix." Valois said, reading off of his report on the incident.

"Defense Counsel Doge, any objections?" Freeman asked Dumbledore's Legal Counsel.

The short, wispy haired wizard quickly stood. "The Supreme Mugawump objects to this entire farce of a trial, Mr Freeman-" He blustered, before being interrupted.

"Objection, Your Honor! Monsieur Dumbledore is no longer Supreme Mugawump, or Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamut due to his current charges. He is also _not_ a Titled Lord, or a member of an Ancient House. He is only entitled to be referred to as Mister or Monsieur Dumbledore." Valois stated clearly, and concisely.

"The objection is Sustained, Lord Doge. Please refrain from further pandering." Freeman said, unimpressed by Doge's attempt to play to the public's perception of Albus Dumbledore's 'greatness'.

Doge looked like he swallowed a lemon, whole. "These charges are ridiculous, and obviously fabricated to discredit Mr. Dumbledore's great work. The Defense moves for all charges to be dropped, immediately." He said, knowing there was no chance of that actually happening.

"Denied, Lord Doge. The additional charges will also be added to the Accused's case. Are you prepared for Trial?" Freeman asked, sending a note to the Clerk to add tthe charges.

"The Defense is prepared."

"Is the Prosecution prepared for Trial, Lord Valois?" Freeman asked. This was a legal technicality, it had to be asked even though they would not be here if they were not.

"The Prosecution is prepared."

"Bring in the Accused." Freeman ordered, causing the gallery to mumble in anticipation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been shocked at his arrest. He had never seen it coming, even though he had been unable to find his missing Diary. More fool, him- he thought.

Trying to escape was not his brightest idea, but he had panicked at the sight of so many Aurors. He knew that the chances of him being convicted were high (they wouldn't have arrested him if they did not have credible evidence) and his only thought had been getting away.

Right now, however, he was more worried about his trial. How was he supposed to walk away from charges like these? The 'little' people of the world would condemn his past, and current behavior. They didn't understand the sacrifices needed for the greater good.

What if they put him on the Truth Chair? The Truth Chair was only available in the ICW Court. When an accused was put in it, it didn't force you to tell the truth. The chair would create a red light for every lie, and a green light for every truth. Equivocation resulted in a yellow light. Any two answers that flashed yellow, or red, meant that Veritaserum could be used without permission.

That would be a nightmare. He had been in custody for over a week, and his antidote wore off after three days. What was he going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with the following..."

Dumbledore cringed as he saw all of his power base crumble, after hearing the charges. A tear left his eyes, and ran down his cheek. He was unable to wipe it away, because his arms had been chained to the Truth Chair.

Was Dumbledore crying in remorse? For all of his Criminal activities?

No, Charlus thought from the audience. Dumbledore was crying because he got caught.

Whatever would have happened, if he hadn't been arrested now? How many lives would be lost? How many people betrayed?

Charlus just hoped that this act would help erase the horrible future that Carina had seen.

He prayed to Hecate, that it wouldn't be worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carina sat in her playroom, playing with Lucius, under the watchful eyes of Lady Malfoy and a house elf. Her playroom had a tree house built inside of it. Her and Lucius were crawling up the ladder, her in front of Lucius, when she was pulled into a vision. Carina lost her grip, falling, and sending her and Lucius tumbling to the ground.

Lucius cried out in pain, but Carina was stiff as a board. Her eyes were unfocused, and the look on her face was scaring Lucius.

As they were fussed on by Lady Malfoy, and _two_ worried house elves (Carina's personal elf had appeared as soon as the vision started) Carina was descending into a horrific vision.

One she would do anything to prevent.


	21. I am not a thief!

_THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE, BUT AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE. PLEASE READ!!!_!

 **An anonymous reviewer just said that this story was plagiarism. THAT IS _NOT_ TRUE!** **Apparently, this story is simular to one written by an author on Live Journal, and they said I stole it. I do not have a LiveJournal account, and I have never visited that site. Period.**

 **I know how hard it is for an author to put there work out there, especially when we all have busy lives that don't revolve around fanfiction. I would NEVER take anyone else's creative work, and pretend it was mine.** **I have never read the alleged story, so I don't know what the simularities are, but all fanfiction at this point has some basic simularities or tropes.** **I even started this story with the caveat that there are plot points that have been used before, and infringement was not purposeful.**

 **On another note, I am sorry for the lack of updates. I have started cross-posting all my stories on Ao3 (plus some new ones that are only available there!) so I will be focusing on getting that set up for awhile yet. I am continuing to write, however.**

 **I WILL NEVER ABANDON A STORY!!!**

 **Please be patient. You can check out my new stories on Ao3. My username on that site is CrystalPotterBlack1!!**

 **Thank you guys for all of your support!**


End file.
